Relative Secrets 2
by tdogg
Summary: Sequel to Relative Secrets. Takes place 4 years after Relative Secrets. Various people learn secrets that could change their lives forever. R&R. Read the first one before your read this. Rating may change. Moliver, LilyxOC, JacksonxOC
1. Prologue

Relative Secrets 2

Takes place 4 years after Relative Secrets

Prologue

Where everyone is now

Old Characters

Miley Stewart- 18 years old. She is a senior in high school. She still keeps busy as Hannah Montana. She has been dating Oliver for the past four years. She is class president.

Lily Treskot- 18 years old. Senior in high school. She still is Lola. She has been dating Chris for three years. She is class treasurer.

Oliver Onken- 18 years old. Senior in high school. Has been dating Miley for four years. Still known as "Smok'n Onken."

Chris Stewart- 18 years old. Senior in high school. Has dated Lily for the past three years. Stopped doing movies as Jason Raine, but does guest appearance on TV shows, and does commercials.

George Stewart- 18 years old. Senior in high school. Hasn't posed as Jason Raine since, Miley first met Jason. Is dating a girl named Lisa, senior. Serves as class secretary.

Jackson Stewart- 20 years old. Attends college at UCLA. Is currently dating someone, who the other Stewarts haven't met.

Robbie Stewart- still serving as Hannah's manager. Married a woman named Haley Goodman three years ago. Still writes songs on occasion, mostly for Hannah. However, has been rather busy lately, with 2 years old Christine Alexis.

Roxy- still serves as Hannah's bodyguard. She hasn't lost her touch when it comes to inspecting guests to see Hannah. She is dating someone who is currently serving overseas.

Tim-make occasional visits to the Stewarts. Most of the times, his visits don't have any surprises, and he usually comes in through the door. Has retired from being a doctor but is still serving as a private investigator.

New Family Members

Haley Goodman-Stewart-married to Robbie. She is the mother of Christine and Wendy. She was told shortly after she got married Miley's secret. She took it very well.

Wendy Goodman-Stewart-15 years old, freshman. Daughter of Haley from her first marriage. She gets along perfectly with her stepsister, stepbrothers, and half-sister. Was a little shocked when she learned her stepsister was her favorite singer, Hannah Montana. Uses the name Alison Morgan as a disguise.

Christine Stewart- 2years old. Daughter of Robbie and Haley Stewart. She is very energetic. She has been talking, not always clearly, for 6 months, and has been walking for over a year.

R/N. This is just the start. Thought it would make since to tell how the characters have been doing. Like the last one, there will be some facts that will keep you guessing till the end. I must warn you. If some things seem a bit obvious, that is because it is meant to be that way.

Preview: High School Graduation, and the Stewart triplet's graduation party.


	2. Graduation

Chapter 1

Graduation

Two girls and three boys, in their caps and gowns, were waiting patiently to go inside the gym. Their names were Miley, George, and Chris Stewart, Oliver Onken, and Lily Treskot. Lily said, "I can't believe that we are finally graduating from high school."

"Yeah its hard to believe," replied Miley. "I just wish my mom were here to see this today."

"She probably is Miles," said George. "She's probably looking down from heaven and smiling."

"Your probably right. I just wish she could have been here in person."

"Hey look, there lining up," said Oliver. They got in line. Miley was standing beside George; Chris was in front of them. Oliver was about 5 rows in front of Chris, while Lily was a few rows back. Once everyone was set, they walked in. There was a lot of applause, some whistling, and some cheering. When all the graduates were seated, the superintendent went up to the podium.

"Today is a great day. A day that are young people finally get to go into the world by themselves. All those in attendance should be proud. These are your sons your daughters, your brothers your sisters, aunts and uncles, cousins and friends. Now I am going to pass the microphone over to principal Johnson." The superintendent walks back to his seat, while the principal walks up to the podium.

"Thank you superintendent Halls, it is time that hand the diplomas to the graduates. We ask that each graduate pause while shaking superintendent Halls' hand so that we may take a photo. I will ask that the board of education please come forward and assist me with giving out the diplomas to the graduates. With that, will the first row of graduates please line up?" He waits as the first row comes and waits by the ramp leading up to the stage. "Whitney A. Abbot." There is some applause. The ceremony continues until, "Oliver O. Onken." There is tremendous applause from both the graduates and the audience. A little while later, "Chris J. Stewart." There is applause from the Stewart family. "George R. Stewart." Once again there is more applause. "Miley H. Stewart." The most applause so far is heard. By the time that Chris, George and Miley got to their seats they heard, "Lily G. Treskot." There was a lot of applause for Lily as she gladly accepted her diploma. She went back to her seat. Finally, "Wesley S. Young." When Wesley got back to his seat, Principal Johnson spoke again. "Now will the graduates please take their thing on their hat (I can't remember what it is called) and move it from the right side to the left side." Everyone does so. "I am now pleased to give you the Malibu Class of 2010." There is tremendous applause, and all the seniors throw up their caps. "Junior class officers will you please escort the graduates out. I will please ask that the audience remain in the gym until all senior have left. Thank you."

With that, the graduates left the gym. Miley, George, Chris, Oliver and Lily all waited for their family. When their family came out, congratulated. Miley picked up Christine and said, "Thank you."

"Congratulations, sissy." Sissy is what Christine calls Miley and Wendy, since she cannot say sister yet. Robbie, Haley, the Treskot's and the Onken's took various pictures. They include, the five graduates; each graduate by themselves; the triplets; Miley, Lily, and Oliver; Oliver, Chris, and George; Miley and Lily; Miley and Oliver; Lily and Chris; each family; Miley with her sisters; Miley and Jackson; Miley with her dad and step-mom; and various other pictures.

Robbie said, "We need to get back to our place. The triplets' graduation party starts in half an hour." They all got into vehicles, and drove off. They arrived at the Stewart's house about ten minutes later. Luckily, they had set up before they left. The only thing they needed to put out was the snacks and all three cakes, one for each of the graduates.

Twenty minutes later, people started showing up. The first to arrive was Grandma Stewart, or Ma Maw. Then Roxy came in. She wanted to serve as a guard but Miley said, "Not today, Roxy, not today." Other people who showed up included, Johnny Collins, Tim, some of the triplet's classmates and various other people. One of the most notable, and to the disliking of Jackson, was Rico. The party lasted about three hours. After the guests had left, Miley asked, "Can we open our gifts and cards now, dad?"

"Sure why not. Somebody should write down who gave you guys what so we can send thank you cards." Miley, George and Chris took turns opening their presents. Their presents included, money, photo albums, picture frames, and various other things. After Miley had opened the last gift, she realized something.

"Oliver, where is your present for me?"

"I have it with me. Close your eyes Miley." She does, and Oliver gets on one knee in front of her. Everyone tries to stay quite, because they can tell what is about to happen. Oliver pulls a little box out of his pocket. "You can open your eyes now, Miley." She does and looks down at Oliver. "Miley Stewart, will you marry me?" He shows the ring, and then Miley faints. "That went well."

"I think her fainting means yes," said Lily.

"I think that she is just a little shocked, Lily," replied Robbie.

"That too." Miley came around about two minutes later.

"Well Miley, what is your answer?"

"Yes, I will marry you Oliver." They hug each other and kiss. Then they turn to their family. Miley hugs Lily first. Then she goes over to her family. She hugs everyone and then picks up Christine. "This is the best day of my life, so far."

"It is also mine."

"When is the wedding going to be," asked Lily?

"I have an idea. How about in August."

"Any day in particular, Miles," asked Robbie?

"The 29th."

"Why that day," asked Oliver.

"Don't you remember? That is the first day we met."

"I like it."

Elsewhere…

A young girl is looking through various photo albums and scrap books. "This is it, the thing I have been looking for my whole life. The final clue to my mysterious past. Now all I have to do is put all the clues together. Then, it is time to find out the truth. No more will I not know what my past was like. NO MORE!"

R/N. I know this isn't starting out like the last one, but this story is going to be a lot longer. I know I shouldn't use elsewhere, but that leaves the illusion that it could be anywhere, and I don't want to give certain things away, before I have to.

Preview: Lily learns a secret from her parents that could change her life forever. Miley and Oliver get married.


	3. The Treskot's Secret

Chapter 2

The Treskot's Secret

It is the middle of June. Lily is over at Miley's house. They were watching the movie Pirates of the Caribbean 3. After it was finished, Miley turned off the TV. Lily asked, "What do you want to do now?"

"I have something to ask you."

"And what would that be?"

"Will you be my maid of honor at my wedding?"

"Sure. I was actually waiting for you to ask me that question. Who is Oliver's best man?"

"He hasn't told me yet."

"Who are the bridesmaids going to be?"

"Right now, it is just Wendy. Christine is going to be the flower girl."

"Isn't she a little young?"

"No, but she asked me about a week ago if she could. I couldn't say no. If necessary I can ask my mom to escort her."

"I thought… Oh yeah. I'm still getting used to your dad being married."

"Sometimes, I am too. Lily I just had a thought."

"Do tell."

"I haven't shown you the house that Oliver and I bought."

"You and Oliver bought a house? Let's go."

"Let me go grab my car and I'll meet you in my driveway."

"Okay." Miley went to the garage while Lily waited in the driveway. Miley pulled her car out. Lily's jaw dropped. "Your car is a convertible?"

"Yep. Hop on in." Once Lily was in, they drove off. About ten minutes later Miley said, "Here it is."

Lily looked at where they had stopped. She nearly fainted. "How many stories is it?"

"Four plus the basement."

"You planning on throwing a sleepover?"

"We don't move in until after our honeymoon. Come on, let me show you inside." They walked inside. Lily was shocked. "Don't get too shocked this is only the entryway. Let me show you the rest of the house." They took the elevator up to the top floor. They walked into a room, and Miley said, "This will be me and Oliver's room. Let me show you the Hannah closet. Miley walked over to a wall and hit a light switch. The wall opened up like a door. Inside, there were tons of shelves; there wasn't anything on them yet. All of the sudden they hear "Ode to Joy" playing in the room. Miley walked over to a phone and hit zero.  
"Yes, mam?"

"You can cut the music Jonas, we get the idea."

"Okay, mam." The music stopped a few seconds later.

"You have your own butler?"

"Not just a butler, but a whole staff. Do you realize how long it would take to clean the mansion?"

"Good point. Well I better get home. See ya, Miley."

"Bye Lily." Lily walked to the elevator and got in and went down to the first floor. She then went outside and walked home, it was only a couple of blocks away.

When she got inside, she heard her mom say, "Lily, dear, your father and I need to talk to you."

"Okay." She goes into the living room and takes a seat in one of the recliners. "What do you want to talk about?"

"There is something we need to tell you, that is very important. We have been hiding from you for years. We have finally decided to tell you, now that we fill you are old enough."

"Go ahead tell me already. I cannot take the suspense."

"Lily, dear."

"Yes dad?"

"You have a sister."

"What! Since when?"

"Since you were born."

"You're saying she is older than me?"

"Sort of."

"What do you mean by sort of?"

"She's your twin sister."

"You've got to be joking? Where is she?"

"That we don't know. It is not like you could pick her out of a crowd. You two are not identical twins."

"Oh. Do you at least have a name?"

"Sorry, Lily."

"I need some fresh air. I'm taking my car."

"Where are you going?"

"To Miley's, she is probably still at her new house."

"When did she get a new house?"

"Earlier this month. It is only a couple of blocks away. I'll call her on her cell to see where she is at." She dials Miley's number. "Hey, Miley, where are you at? Okay. See you there. Bye. I'm heading Miley's. I'll call if I won't be home for dinner."

"Okay." Lily walked outside to her car. She got in and drove off. She drove to Miley's house. She walked right in the front door, it was open.

"Miley, where are you?" Oliver and Miley walk into the room.

"Hey Lil. You seemed a little weird when I talked to you on the phone. What's wrong?"

"I don't think you would believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Okay. I have twin sister."

"What! When did you find out?"

"When I got home after seeing your two's house. My parents told me."

"This is getting all too weird."

"Tell me about it. So, Miley have you told Oliver about me being your maid of honor."

"I just did, Lily."

"So Oliver, who is going to be your best man," asked Lily?

"Jackson. George and Chris will be my groomsmen. My cousin Jake is going to be the ring bearer."

"That sounds great. I can't wait for August 29th. What are you two doing for your honeymoon anyways?"

"We are taking a Caribbean cruise."

"Sounds great. When are you leaving?"

"The day after the wedding. Our stuff will be moved in to our new house on the 31st."

"Can I house sit for you? Please."

"Sorry, Lily, but we cannot move in until the day we get back from our honeymoon."

"Awww! Well, I guess while you two are gone, I'll start looking for my twin sister."

"Sounds like a plan."

A couple of months later…

Miley and Oliver are standing at the alter. Robbie, Haley, Mr. and Mrs. Onken, Mr. and Mrs. Treskot are all in the front row. "Do you Oliver Onken take Miley Stewart to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, through sickness and in health, for better or for worse, to death due you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, Miley Stewart take Oliver Onken to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, through sickness and in health, for better or for worse, till death do you part?"

"I do!"

"Then by the power vested in me by the great state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Oliver lifts the veil covering Miley's face, and they kiss. Everyone starts applauding. "I give you Mr. and Mrs. Oliver Onken. There is more applause as they leave the sanctuary. Everyone then heads to the reception room. Dinner included Chicken, potatoes, vegetables, and a dessert bar. After everyone had eaten, it was time for Oliver and Miley to cut the cake. After doing this, they each took a piece of cake and fed each other.

After this the dance started. It started with Oliver and Miley dancing. After that they had the father of the groom dance with the mother of the bride, and the father of the bride dance with the mother of the groom. Then, everyone got to dance. The dance ended at midnight, and then everyone went home.

Elsewhere…

A young girl sits on her bed looking at different items. "I still cannot figure out all of these clues." She continues picking up different clues and placing them back down on her bed. She is about to put back an item, when she drops it. "I am so stupid. Why didn't I see this before?" She picks up her phone, which is lying on the bed next to her. When someone on the other end finally picks up, "I need a one-way ticket to Malibu, California. The earliest flight possible, please. 7:30, okay. Name, Elisabeth Walters."


	4. The Search

Chapter 3

The Search

Oliver and Miley left the morning after the wedding for the cruise. There flight to Florida left at 8:00 AM. It was six-hour flight, plus time zone change, so they arrived in Florida at 4:00 PM. They got their luggage, and caught the shuttle ride to their hotel, the cruise left in the morning. When they got checked in, they went up to their room. After they got settled in Miley turned on the TV, to the news channel. "In other news, Hannah Montana, will be giving a concert in two weeks in Los Angeles. The concert is already sold out. Hannah still remains atop of the charts, and there seems to be no end of it anytime soon. Now we go over to sports.." Miley turned off the TV.

"I'm going to bed, Oliver. I've had a long day. She went into the bathroom and got dressed in her nightgown and then got underneath the covers and fell asleep. Oliver sat there, looking at his wife for a few minutes before crawling in bed himself.

Back at Lily's…

Lily is flipping channels. She seems rather bored. Her mom walks in, "Lily, what's wrong?"

"It is boring around here without Miley and Oliver. I cannot believe I have to live without them for one whole week."

"It's only a week. You'll get used to it. Why don't you call Chris?"

"That's a good idea mom. Thanks." She gets out her cell phone and turns it on. She calls the Stewart house.

"Stewarts residence, Robbie speaking."

"Hey Robbie, it's Lily. Is Chris home?"

"Sorry Lily, he had a TV show to go shoot."

"Okay. Thanks. Bye." She hung up her phone. "I've got it. Mom, I'm going to the mall. Don't worry about me for lunch."

"Okay." Lily went outside and hopped in her car and drove to the mall. She decided just to walk around. As she turned one of the corners in the mall, she ran into someone. Both of them fell to the ground. They both rub their heads and look at each other.

"Are you okay," asked the other girl?

"I'm fine. You?"

"Okay." They both are able to stand and decide to sit down for a moment.

"I'm Lily, Lily Treskot."

"Jamie, Jamie Albert." Lily sat there slightly shocked when she said her name. "Are you okay?"

"Are you the Jamie Albert? The actress and singer."

"Yeah. I'm surprised you recognized me."

"Wow!"

"Usually people faint."

"I'm used to these things. Are you doing anything right now? Do you want to come over to my house?"

"How about we go to my house? I have my own house. Do you want to ride in my limo?"

"No thank you. I drove here. I'll just follow you."

"Okay." They both walked out of the mall. Lily got in her car and Jamie got into her limo. Lily followed the limo for about twenty minutes. They then entered a familiar neighborhood. Lily said to herself, "This is the neighborhood that Miley and Oliver are moving into." When the limo stopped, Lily and Jamie got out of their vehicles.

"This is my house," said Jamie pointing to a huge mansion. Lily's jaw dropped. Jamie's house was right next door to Miley and Oliver's.

"This is a nice house. Did you know you are getting new neighbors?"

"No I didn't. I hope they are nice. The previous owner was very mean."

"I know they are nice because the couple are my best friends. They are on their honeymoon and will return next Sunday. There names are Miley and Oliver Oken."

"Well it will be nice to meet them. Do come in." She proceeded to put a key into the lock and open the door.

"Not to be rude or anything, but do you always lock your door?"

"I just got back this afternoon, from Miami, Florida." Seeing Lily's curious face she continued. "I was looking up information on my family's history. So it made since to lock-up."

"Yeah I guess so." They entered the house. It was built somewhat like Miley and Oliver's.

After a quick tour, it took about two hours; they ate some lunch in one of the three dining rooms. Lily asked, "So what are your parents like, Jamie?"

"I never knew my birth parents. I was taken from my parents at a young age."

"That is really sad. I'm curious Jamie, how old are you?"

"Eighteen. Why?"

"Just curious." After they finished eating Lily said, "Well, I need to get home.Nice to meet you Jamie."

"Same her Lily. I guess I'll be seeing a lot around here if my new neighbors are your friends." They exchanged phone numbers and then Lily left the dining room. About ten minutes later, Lily returned.

"Uh, Jamie, can you show me out? I kind of got lost. This place is so big. How do you remember where everything is?"

"I've lived her most of my life. I will gladly show you out." They both left the dining room. After Lily had driven away, Jamie said, "She seems real nice. Maybe I will tell her the truth."

Earlier that day…

"Ladies and gentleman flight 234 will be arriving in Malibu in approximately 10 minutes. Flight attendants, please prepare for landing." Elisabeth Walters sat patiently in her seat. When the fasten seatbelt sign finally turned off. She undid her seatbelt. When she got into the airport she could hear voices over the intercom.

"Ladies and Gentleman, flight 234 from Miami has just arrived at Gate 15."

R/N. I know it is short, but I am having some writer's block. Next chapter should be up shortly. If you have read my first story, which you should have, you know not to second guess my stories. Everything is in here for a purpose. It is your job to sort out the information and solve it.

Preview: Miley and Oliver return from their cruise, and move into their new house. They meet their new neighbors.


	5. Neighbors

Chapter 4

Neighbors

Miley and Oliver sat on their seats on the plane. They were finally on their way back home after a wonderful cruise. Miley said, "I cannot wait until we can stay in our new house."

"Me too. Our first house as a couple." Just then, the fasten seatbelt light turned off, and the two of them undid their seatbelts, and stood up. Their seats were toward the front of the plane, so they were able to get out quickly. They then proceeded to get their luggage. Then, they went outside to get into their limo.

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Oken," said the driver.

"Thank you Tom," replied Oliver. They got inside, and were shocked to see Lily already in there.

"What are you doing here Lily," asked Miley?

"I decided I'd go see your house with you. Is that okay?"

"That's fine, Lily," replied Miley.

"You two will never believe who one of your neighbors is."

"Who?"

"Jamie Albert."

"You're joking?"

"Nope met her the day you two left for your cruise."

"Where at?"

"We ran into each other at the mall."

"Literally or figuratively?"

"Literally. She invited me over to her house."

"Lucky you," said Oliver. Miley elbowed her husband. "Oww!" By now they had arrived at the house. They walked in, and the house was more beautiful than it was when they last walked. Everything was there.

"Do you two want to go swimming," asked Miley?

"I didn't bring a swimsuit," replied Lily.

"Don't worry."

"How big is your pool?"

"Pretty big." They went upstairs and changed. They then went to a part of the fourth floor, Lily hadn't seen before. They walked into a room. Inside there were three shouts with water pouring into each one of them.

"You've got slides that start in your house?"

"Yeah. They don't go all over the house, but they are pretty long. Last one at the bottom is a rotten egg." Miley then runs and goes through the center shoot. Lily and Oliver looked at each other for a second, and then went down the remaining shoots. About three minutes later, all three of them were in the small pool at the bottom of the slides. They swam around some, dove off the diving board, and just had fun. An hour later, one of the butlers came out. Miley swam over. "Yes Jonas?"

"There is a Ms. Jamie Albert at the door, Ms. Oken."

"Show her out here Jonas."

"Yes, mam." He left, and Miley went back to having fun. Five minutes later, Jonas returned, and Jamie was right behind him. Jonas then left. Miley, Oliver and Lily got out of the pool.  
"Hey, Lily," said Jamie.  
"Hey, Jamie. These are my friends and your new neighbors, the Okens. This is Miley and this is Oliver."

"Nice to meet you Jamie," said Miley.

"Thank you. So out of curiosity, how did you come by this?"

"Oliver and I were able to pay for it with inheritances we received."

"Oh. That's cool. Well, I left a fruit basket with Jonas, as a house welcoming gift."

"Thank you."  
"Do you two know who your other neighbor is?"

"No, who is it?"  
"Oh, you'll see. I talked to him, and he'll be over sometime later today."

"Stop leaving us in suspense, who is it?" Jonas returned.  
"Your other neighbor has arrived. Shall I show him in?"

"No need," said a familiar voice. Everyone turned to see who it was.

"Oh, my god," Lily said. "Your other neighbor is Johnny Depp. Mr. Depp, can I have your autograph."

"Sure, why not." He signs a piece of paper and gives it to Lily. He then turns to Miley and Oliver. "So Jamie tells me, that I have new neighbors."

"Yes," said Oliver. "I'm Oliver Oken, and this is my wife Miley."

"Nice to meet you. Not to be rude or anything, but Miley have we met before? You seem really familiar."

"I get that a lot. Who do I remind you of?"

"Hannah Montana."

"Yeah, that's not the first time I've heard that."

"Well, I left you pot of chili. Just return the pot when you are done."

"Thank you." Johnny then walked out, with Jamie and Jonas following. "They seem like nice neighbors. Lily, I just had a thought. Doesn't Jamie looks like someone we know?"

"I had that feeling when I first met her. I just cannot put my finger on who she looks like. You don't think.."

"No, couldn't be."

"Lily's right Miley," said Oliver. "She does look somewhat like Lily."  
"Well, let's get back to swimming. We still have a couple of hours before Oliver's and my family come. Oliver, do you think we should invite our neighbors?"

"I don't see why not. It is somewhat of a house warming party."

"I'll go try and stop them before they leave." She left, and Oliver and Lily went inside the house. Ten minutes later, the two of them came out of the slides. They waited a little bit, and a few minutes later, Miley came out of the slides. "They said they'll come. They know to bring swimsuits. Johnny is bringing his wife and kids with him."

"Cool," Lily said. They continued swimming and just having fun.

Somewhere in Malibu…

Elisabeth sat on her bed watching TV. "Soon, my sister, very soon we will be reunited. Soon, we will know who each other are. I will find you my younger sister."

R/N. Hope you enjoyed. Please R&R. There are few more surprises left in this story, so don't think you have it solved yet.

Preview: Miley and Oliver have a barbeque. Someone learns a secret that will change their life forever.


	6. PARTY!

Chapter 5

PARTY!

Miley, Lily and Oliver went inside the house and waited for people to show up. Around five o'clock, the Stewarts and the Okens showed up. A few minutes later, Johnny and his family showed up, and then Jamie showed up. Miley said, "If you want to go swimming before we eat, I'll show you to some rooms where you can change. If not, then you can follow Jonas over here, and he will show you to the backyard."

"I think everyone is in their swimsuits, Miley."

"Okay, then follow me." They got into the elevator and went to the top floor. They went to the room with the slides. "Okay, three people can go at a time, unless you have a little kid. I will take Christine with me. A light by each slide will blink when the next person can go. So I will go first with Christine, and two other people can go."

"I'll go."

"Me too," said Johnny. "See ya, at the bottom kids." And with that, they all went down the slides.

Miley and Christine were going down pretty quickly. "Faster sissy, faster."

"This is as fast as it can go Christine." About a minute later, they hit the pool. About ten minutes later, everyone was down the slides, and having fun in the pool. Jonas was on the side of the pool cooking on the grill.

When the food was ready, everyone got out of the pool. The food was excellent. About ten minutes after they started eating, Miley said, "I would like to say something. I would like to thank everyone for coming. I hope to enjoy my stay in this neighborhood."

Oliver added, "Yes, I agree with my wife. I would especially thank our neighbors, the Depps and Jamie for their gifts. Thank you. Now my wife has something that she want to tell you all."

"What is it," asked Lily?

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," said Wendy. "Enough of the suspense."

"Okay, I'll tell you. I'm pregnant." Robbie nearly fainted.

"Congratulations," said Lily. "When are you due?"

"I don't know, I go to the doctor tomorrow."

"Well I have something to say also," said Chris. He turns to Lily and gets down on one knee. "Lily Treskot, will you marry me?" Lily does faint. She comes to about a minute later. "Well, Lily?"

"Yes, Chris, I will marry you." Chris stands up and he kisses Lily.

"Who's up for some more swimming," asked Miley? She then went to the shallow end and walked in. Everyone else jumped in. Miley looked at the side of the pool, to see Jonas still standing there. "Come on in Jonas."

"No thank you, mam. I need to get back to work."

"Take a break, you need one." He went inside, and twenty minutes later, he came down the waterslide. An hour later, the party ended and everyone went home. Although, Lily had to be practically dragged out. After everyone left Oliver turned to Miley. "What is Hannah going to do now that she is pregnant?"

"I guess, that I will take a break. Hannah could use one."

"What excuse will you tell your fans tomorrow night?"

"I'll tell them that I have family matters that I have to attend to, and that I don't know when I'll be back."

"Sounds like a plan. So do you think that we are ready to be parents, Miley?"

"There is only one way to find out."

Back at the Stewart's house…

As they are walking in the door, Haley says, "Wendy, I need to talk to you."

"Okay, mom."

Seeing everyone looking at her, Haley said, "Alone." Everyone else went upstairs and Haley and Wendy sat down on the couches. "Sweety, I know this isn't going to be easy to say, but I feel that you are old enough to know the truth."

"And what truth is that, mom?"

"You are not an only child."

"I know that. I have a stepsister, three stepbrothers, and a half-sister."

"That's not what I meant. I mean, that you are not the only child that I had with your father."

"You've got to be joking." Then seeing the expression on her mother's face, "You're not, are you?"

"No. Wendy, you have an older sister. We do not know her name, but now she would be about Miley, Chris and George's age."

"Do you have any clues on where to find her?"

"None. All I know, is that she is more than likely looking for us."

"When do we start looking?"  
"In the morning. The only information on her is that her adoptive family moved to Malibu 17 years ago."

"Well, I'm going to bed. I've had a long day. Wait we cannot start looking tomorrow morning. I start school tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Well we'll start after school and go for a couple of hours before Hannah's concert, that way you can get ready."

"Sounds like a plan. Goodnight, mom."

"Goodnight, Wendy."

Somewhere in Malibu…

Elisabeth Walters looks at her backstage pass for Hannah Montana's concert. "Soon I will figure out who my sister is." She goes to her closet and grabs a shoebox. Inside are the clues she has. She looks at a few of them. As she is about to put the last one back in the box, she stops. She closes the shoebox and keeps the item in her hand. "How ironic. I am going to be able to learn a little bit more before the week is over."

R/N. Please R&R. Don't answer these questions in your review but here are some things to think about. What did Elisabeth find ironic? Who is Lily's twin sister? Who is Wendy's older sister? What secret is Jamie considering to share with Lily, and will she?

Preview: Hannah's last concert before takes a leave of absence.


	7. Sort of Farewell Concert

Chapter 6

Sort of Farewell Concert

Miley woke up early the next morning. She looked over to the part of the bed to see if Oliver was still there, but he wasn't. She decided to get up and get dressed. She then went downstairs to get some breakfast out of the kitchen. Jonas was there to greet her. "What will you have this morning, Ms. Oken?"

"Pancakes, Jonas. Do you know where my husband is Jonas?"  
"I believe he said he had some things to take care of in town."

"Okay." Just then, phone rang. "Hello," Miley said.

"Hey, Miley, it's Oliver. Do know of anything we need at the store?"

"Hold on a second." She turns to Jonas. "Anything for the kitchen we need for the store?"

"We need a couple of gallons of milk, three dozen eggs, and a couple heads of lettuce." Miley relayed the information to her husband.

"Thanks, honey, see you in about an hour for your doctor's appointment."

"Okay. Bye, honey." She hung up the phone, and she sat down and ate. About an hour later, Oliver showed up. Miley went outside, and hoped in the vehicle, and Oliver drove off. When they got to the doctor's office, they checked in and sat down.

About half hour after they arrived they heard, "Miley Oken." She and Oliver got up and followed the nurse. She led them to a room, and they went in. The nurse checked Miley's blood pressure and everything. The nurse then said, "Doctor O'Brien will be here in a few minutes."

"Okay," replied Miley. The nurse left, and Miley turned to Oliver. "When we get the chance, do you want to find out whether it is a boy or girl?"

"What do you think?"

"I'd say, let's find out. I've had enough surprises to last me awhile."

"Okay." A few minutes later Doctor O'Brien arrived.

"Hello Miley, Oliver. It is nice to see you again. So you believe that you are pregnant?" Doctor O'Brien delivered Christine.

"Yes, I took the pregnancy test, and it was positive."

"Well, just to make sure, we'll need to test your urine."

"Okay."

"Let me show you to one of our bathroom. Oliver, you can wait here." Miley and Doctor O'Brien left. A few minutes later, Miley returned.

"Doctor O'Brien said it is going be about twenty minutes before they have the results." They sat there and waited. Finally, Doctor O'Brien returned.

"Okay, Mrs. Oken. You are pregnant. We need to bring in an ultrasound to see how far along you are, and figure a due date." With that a nurse brought in an ultrasound. Doctor O'Brien set it up, and then put the reader on Miley's stomach. "Okay, it looks like you are about a month pregnant. So I am predicting it is going to be around May 18th."

"Thank you."

"I'll need to see you in a month for another ultrasound. By then we should be able to tell the gender of the baby."

"Okay, see you in a month." With that, Miley and Oliver walked out. They paid for their visit and then walked out. They got in their car and drove home. Miley went straight for the Hannah closet, to get ready. Her concert was in two hours. Lily and Wendy showed up half an hour later, to change.

"I am still getting used to you living here."

"So am I."

"I tried going to your old Hannah closet."

"Didn't have any luck, did you?"

"Yep." They took time to get dresses, Oliver left. They then went out to the limo. Once they were all in, they drove to the concert. When they arrived they all went backstage and went to Hannah's dressing room. When it was time, Hannah went out onstage. She sang her usual songs including a few new ones.

"Okay, Los Angeles. Before I sing my last song. I have an announcement to make. This will be my last concert for awhile." There is some booing. "I would like to continue, but I have some family matters for which I need to deal with. I will try and return as soon as possible. Now for my final song, 'I Miss You.'" After she was done, she went offstage and went into her dressing room. Everyone is in there waiting to congratulate her. She walks in and says, "I need some time by myself." Everyone left, and then Miley sat down on the couch.

"Hello Ms. Montana," said a voice coming from a dark part of the room. Miley turned to see who had said it. Out of the dark came a girl with long brown hair. She was holding a gun.

"Who are you? What do you want? You better leave, or my security will come in and arrest you."

"Oh, they won't come, if they can't hear us talking."

"Oh. Answer my questions."

"I will not answer the first one yet. The second one is simple. You have some information about my past that can help me."

"How can I know about your past, if I haven't even met you before."

"Don't lie. I know you know something about my past."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Okay, but don't think this is the last time you'll see me. Next time, you better have some answers." With that, she opened up the window and jumped out. Miley ran to the window to see where she had gone, but she couldn't see her anywhere. She went to the door, and told everyone to get inside.

Oliver asked, "What's wrong, honey?"

"Some girl just held me at gun point."

"What," replied Lily! "You've got to be joking. We didn't hear anything."

"The girl did mention that you guys wouldn't be able to hear what is going on in here. And I know why. This room is sound proof. This girl knew that and used it to her advantage."

"Well at least you are okay," said Oliver. "What did she want anyways?"

"She said that I had information about her past. That I knew something that would help her. However, I didn't even know what she was talking about. Let's go home. It has been a very long day." And with that, they went out to the limo and drove off.

Somewhere in Malibu…

Elisabeth was combing her long blonde hair. "I missed my opportunity to get information from you Hannah. If I hadn't been sick I would have been there. I'll get that information out of you next time."

R/N. Here are a few more questions for you to consider. Who was the girl that held Hannah at gunpoint? What information does Hannah have that could help her? Is Hannah and Miley safe anymore? Please R&R. This has been really fun to write. This story is just getting started.

Preview: Chris and Lily's wedding. Miley and Oliver reveal the gender of the baby.


	8. The Return Part 1

Chapter 7

The Return Part 1

Everyone was eager to get home. They all went to the Stewart's house. Robbie was the first to enter. "Were home." There was no response. "Haley, Christine, are you here?" There is still no response.

"I'm not liking this," said Miley.

"Neither am I," replied Robbie. Just then they heard noise coming from the closet. Robbie runs over, and opens the door. Inside, is Haley tied to a chair and gagged. Robbie walks over and unties his wife and removed the towel. Haley bolted right up. And went toward the bedrooms. "Honey what's wrong?"

"Christine, she's gone."

"Who did this to you, mom," asked Wendy?

"Some girl with long brown hair. She had a gun."

"Miley, are you thinking what I am thinking," asked Oliver?

"I am if you are thinking that whoever took Christine is the same person who held you at gunpoint. I'm going to call the police." She went for the phone. However, before she could pickup the phone, the phone rang. Miley picked it up, "Hello."

"Can I speak to Hannah?"

"Speaking."

"If you want to see your sister again, you find the information I need. Do not call the police or else your sister will pay the consequences. You have two weeks."

"What is your name, so I can at least try?"

"Helen Stockholm. I will call you thirteen days from now on the meeting place. I pray that you get the information. Goodbye."

"Wait!" Helen had hung up the phone.

"Was that the kidnapper," asked Haley?

"Yeah. She said if we call the police, Christine will suffer the consequences. We at least have a name, Helen Stockholm. She said she will call in thirteen days to give us the place to meet."

"What about caller ID," asked Robbie.

"Already checked, there isn't a phone number."

"Great," replied Haley. "Now what do we do?"

"We find out what information she needs," said a voice. Everyone turned in the direction of where the voice came from.

"Well look who it is," said Miley. "What do you want Tim?"

"I'm here to help."

"And what help can you give us," asked Haley?

"I can tell you a little bit about Helen. We better sit down." Everyone went into the living room and sat down on the couches. "Helen has spent most of here life in Florida. Her adoptive parents had left in their will, the responsibility of helping Helen find her real family. Naturally, I told Helen that I would help her. She said she didn't want my help. So I kept a close eye on her. I followed her all the way out here. Before we left Florida, I discovered who her real parents were."

"Who are they," asked Lily?

"I am only going to tell one person, and that is Miley. For she is the one who has to deliver the information."

"How do you know that," asked Wendy?

"Why do you think she held Miley at gunpoint tonight? She believed that Hannah is the only one who knows the truth about her past."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I followed Helen to the concert. I managed to sneak into your dressing room at the same time she did. Fortunately, she did not notice."

"Wait a second, you were in my dressing room?"

"Don't worry, I closed my eyes when you changed clothes."

"Still, why did you do it," Miley said almost yelling!

"If I hadn't, I wouldn't know for sure that it was the same person."

"How do you know it was the same person?"

"I left almost immediately after Helen. Luckily, I saw her enter your house. However, I did not see her leave it. I am pretty sure that she is responsibility." Seeing people look around, he continued, "I do not believe that she is still here. She is too smart to do that. She would have left, by the backdoor."

"How do we know she won't hurt Christine before the meeting?"

"It is not her style. She will wait, she is very patient person for her age."

"How old is she," asked Oliver?

"She is 18 years old, and she is the sister of someone in this room. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to be leaving. Miley, I'll see you in a week at your house." And with that he left.

"That guy is one weird dude," said Lily.

"You have no idea," replied Robbie.

"Well, let's get some sleep, we've had a long night." Miley and Oliver went out to the limo and went home. They gave Lily a ride home. When Miley and Oliver got home, they went straight to their bedroom.

"I hope Christine is all right," said Miley.

"So do I, honey, so do I."

Elsewhere…

Christine is tied to a small chair, blindfolded and gagged. Helen is sitting in chair across from her. "You better hope your sister gets that information."

"Mmm!"

One week later…

Miley is sitting by herself in one of the dining rooms. "Hello, Miley," said a voice in a dark part of the room.

"You know, Tim, that is really getting annoying."

"Yeah, I guess it is. Well, I am here to tell you the information you need, to help your sister."

"I'm going to whisper into your ear."

"Why?"

"This way no one else will hear us." He walked over to her and whispered something into her ear.

"You have got to be joking."

"I'm serious."

"I can't believe it. Boy is she going to be surprised."

To Be Continued…

R/N. Cliffhanger. Don't worry, you'll find out who Helen's parents are in Part 2. If you are curious about the title, there is more than one meaning for the title. One of them is Tim's return. The other will be revealed in Part 2.

Preview: Helen's parents are revealed. A shocking discovery is made. Also, what the last chapter's preview stated.


	9. The Return Part 2

Chapter 8

The Return Part 2

Miley sat in the dining room, still a little shocked by what Tim had told her. Tim had just left. Miley sat there for a little bit more and then got up to leave. As she walked out, Oliver walked by. "Come on honey, let's talk."

"About what, Oliver?"

"The baby."

"Okay." They both take a seat at the table.

"I know we want to know whether it is a boy or a girl, but we should start thinking of a name for our child."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"I was thinking if we had a girl maybe Danielle."

"I like that name. What about a boy?"

"Corey or Wesley."

"Those are some nice names."

"So has Tim stopped by?"

"He just left. He entered in his usual fashion."

"So do you know who her parents are?"

"Yes, but I am not going to tell you."

"Come on, Miley. You can tell your husband."

"Sorry, Oliver, but I promised Tim that I wouldn't tell anyone until the day. Let me just say that, I was a little surprised by who it was."

"Is it someone you know?"

"Yes and no. I don't know who they are but I have heard the name before."

"Well, I've got to go, I have an interview in an hour. See ya, later Miley."

"Bye, Oliver."

One week later…

Hannah looked at the warehouse's address, and then looked at the address on the sheet of paper. She was at the right place. She found a really big door and entered. She said, "Hello. Helen, Christine, are you here?"

"Were over here," said a voice. Hannah walked in the direction of the voice. There in the middle of a room was Helen. Behind her, Hannah could see Christine, tied and gagged. "Do you have the information?"

"I do."

"Where is it?"

"It is all right here," said Hannah pointing to her head.

"Okay let's here it."

"What would you like to hear first?"

"What are my parent's names?

"Jack and Julie Hampton."

"Okay. Where do they live?"

"Your dad lives here in Malibu. Your mom died due to complications during birth."

"When can I meet my dad then?"

"In a few weeks. He is away on business. He'll be back on the 29th."

"Do I have any siblings?"

"At least one."

"Boy or girl?"

"That I do not know. Your other sibling was put up for adoption at the same time as you."

"Have you spoken to my father?"  
"No I haven't. He left before I found out the information. Now may I leave with Christine?"

"Yes, I have gotten all the information that I need. Thank you Hannah."

"Your welcome. Next time, if you want information, don't threaten people, it might be a little easier."

"I'll take that into consideration next time." She walked over to Christine and untied her and took out the handkerchief out of her mouth. Christine got out of the chair and ran to Miley.

"Sissy. I've been so scared."

"So have I Christine, so have I. Has this lady treated you okay, Christine?"

"Yes she did sissy. Sissy, where is moma and dada?"

"Back at home, waiting for you to return. Let's go." She picked up Christine and walked out.

Helen stood back in the warehouse. "Thank you Hannah. Now I am one step closer to reaching my goal. Wait a second I recognize that name. How come I didn't see this before?"

At the Stewart's house…

Everyone is waiting for Miley to come back with Christine. "What's taking her so long," asked Wendy?

"I don't know," replied Haley. "Maybe they had a long conversation."

"Who knows, she only left an hour ago." Just then they hear a car come up the driveway.

"It's probably them," said Oliver. They wait patiently, then Miley comes up to the door. Christine is nowhere to be seen. Miley walks in. "Where's Christine, honey?"

"Did you get her back," asked Robbie?

"Do you think that I would come back empty handed?" She steps aside to reveal Christine. Robbie and Haley run up to their daughter.

"Thank god, your okay," said Haley.

"I've missed you, moma and dada."

"So have we," replied Robbie.

"Thank you Miley," said Haley.

"Well, it was actually pretty easy. As soon as I gave her the information she needed, she let Christine and me go."

"So who are her parents, Miley," asked Oliver?

"Jack and Julie Hampton."

"Oh, really," replied Robbie! "That is very interesting."  
"Why don't you tell us dad," said George.

"Maybe later. You'll be in for a shock when you meet Jack."

One month later…

Lily and Chris are at the alter. "Do you Chris Stewart take Lily Treskot to be you your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, through sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you Lily Treskot take Chris Stewart to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, through sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me by the great state of California, I know pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Chris lifted the veil covering Lily's face, and they kissed. "I am pleased to give you Mr. and Mrs. Chris Stewart." They was tremendous applause. The reception and the dance went great.

The next day at the Stewart's house…

The Stewarts, Lily, Oliver and Miley, and the Okens are all sitting in the living room. Miley says, "So do you want to know whether it is a boy or a girl?"

"Yes," Lily said anxiously.

"Go ahead tell them Miley," said Oliver.

"Okay, do you want the good news or the even better news?"

"The good news," Robbie said.

"We're having a girl."

"What is the even better news," asked Lily.

"She won't be alone."

"You mean," said Wendy.

"Yes! We are having twin girls!"

Somewhere in Malibu…

Elisabeth Walters hops in her car. "I'm going to find you Hannah Montana. Even if it is the last thing I do."

R/N. Hope you enjoyed. Here are some more questions for you to think about. Why is Elisabeth Walters badly wanting to find Hannah? What does Robbie know about Helen's parents that he is keeping a secret? Surprise about the twins. I nearly left it out. Let me just say that the answer to the second question is a little surprising.

Preview: Lily and Chris move into their new house. They meet their neighbors, some of whom, they have already met.


	10. Neighbors 2

Chapter 9

Neighbors 2

A month later, Miley was sitting in the front room watching TV. All of the sudden, Christine walks into the room. Miley sees her, and says, "Good Morning Christine. How did you sleep?"

"Fine, sissy. When are momma and papa coming home?"

"Soon, they'll be back next week." The Stewarts went on a trip for teenagers and above, and they left Christine at Miley's.

"When are Chrissy and Lily coming home?" Chrissy is what Christine calls Chris.

"Their flight gets in today. Would you like some breakfast, Christine?"  
"Waffles," she shouted!

"Okay. You wait right here and I'll tell the kitchen." Miley left the room, and returned a few minutes later. However, Christine was not in the room. "Christine, where are you?" She then noticed a cell phone where Christine was sitting when she left. Just then, the cell phone rang. Miley picked it up. "What do you want now Helen?"

"I've see you have caught on. My demands are simple, I want you to find my sibling, and bring him or her with my dad to our last meeting place. You have two weeks. You know the rules." The other end went dead.

"Dad is so going to kill me." She got her own cell phone out of her purse and called Oliver at work.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"Helen is at it again. She took Christine."

"When and where?"

"Two weeks from now, same place. She wants me to find her dad and sibling in the next two weeks and take them there."

"This is getting out of hand. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find the only person who can help."

"You don't mean?"

"I do. He is the only person who really knows Helen. Plus, I can trust him." Just then, the doorbell rang. "Sorry Oliver. I have to go, someone is at the door." She hung up the phone.

By the time, Miley got to the door, Jonas had already opened it. There was a girl, about Miley's age, with blonde hair standing there. "Can I help you," asked Miley?

"Yes, I thought I would come and introduce myself. My name is Amanda Albert. I'm Jamie's cousin. I just moved in with her, and thought that I might say hello."

"Nice to meet you Amanda. My name is Miley Oken. My husband isn't here right now, but he sends his wishes."

"Thank you. I thought that I would just drop by. Hope to see you around."

"Bye, Amanda." Amanda walked away as Jonas closed the door.

"She seems like a nice gal."

"Yeah, but she seems familiar." She pauses for a second. "What am I thinking, I have bigger things to worry about. Jonas, take me to the security camera room." Jonas led, and Miley followed. When they arrived, another man was waiting. "Corey, get me all available footage of the front room since midnight."

"Yes, mam."

"That won't help," said a voice from the back of the room. All three of them turned to see whom it was.

"What do you want Tim?"

"I'm here to help."

"What did you mean by that won't help," asked Jonas?

"Sure, you can see the footage of Helen taking Christine, but if you want footage to figure out how Helen got in the house or how she left, you won't have any luck."

"You mean that she has been in this house the whole time?"

"Yes, and I believe she still is. This house is big enough that she could stay here for a week and no one would ever find her."

"He's got a point," said Corey.

"Well, keep looking. Let me know if you find anything."

"Yes, mam."

"Jonas, stay here and help Corey."

"Yes, mam."

"Tim, you come with me." Miley and Tim walked out of the room, and walked down the hallway. "Okay, Tim, I want the 411 on Helen."

"Where do you want me to start?"

"Her parents. Why did my dad act so strange, when I said Jack and Julie Hampton? Does he know them?"

"Yes he does, and so do you. At least Jack, that is."

"Who is he?"

"You are looking at him." Miley nearly fainted.

"You, I thought you said that your name was Tim?"  
"It is, sort of."

"What do you mean by sort of?"

"Timothy is my middle name. I have used it more often then Jack. If you ever get a chance to look at the cards of you and your brother, stating everything about your delivery, you'll see that it says, 'Doctor Jack Hampton,' not Doctor Tim Hampton."

"So who is her sibling?"

"That I do not know for sure."

"But you said, that she was the sibling of someone in that room, last month."

"She is, but I don't know who."

"Maybe, Lily. She does have twin sister, we haven't met."

"Or it could be your stepsister Wendy. Her mom revealed to her last month that she had an older sister who was your age."

"That's true."

"Or, it could be your husband."

"Oliver?"

"Your husband hasn't told you that he was adopted has he?"

"He forgot to mention it."

"We aren't sure who his real parents are, but we know he has a twin sister."

"This is getting weird."

"You have no idea. Well, I better get going. Oh, by the way your brother and friend Lily just parked their car across the street."

"What?"

"What, they didn't tell you? They moved in across the street from you."

Miley turns to walk away, "Thank you…" Tim had disappeared. "I hate when he does that." Miley ran across the street meet Lily and Chris. "So how was Europe?"

"Excellent," replied Lily with a smile on her face.

"Alright spit it out."

"Fine, I'm pregnant." Miley jumped into Lily's arms.

"Wow, now our kids can grow up as friends and cousins." Lily's expression turned weird. "Lily, what is it?"

"Our neighbors are coming up our driveway." Miley turned to see who it was. Miley's jaw dropped.

"You are telling me that, Kirsten Dunst and Ashton Kutcher are your neighbors!" Also with them was Jamie.

"I guess so." The three of them were carrying different things.

"I guess, you are our new neighbors," said Kirsten. "Hello, Miley."

"Hey, Kirsten, Ashton, and Jamie.. Yeah, this is my brother Chris and his wife, and my best friend Lily." Lily fainted.

"Does she always do that," asked Ashton?

"Only around celebrities. She met my neighbors last month," said Jamie. Lily came around a couple of minutes later.

"Well here are some gifts, welcoming you to our neighborhood," said Kirsten. "Nice meeting you." With that, Ashton and Kirsten went back to their houses.

"We need to go inside. I have some very interesting information," said Miley.

"So do we," said Lily. They went inside, and went to the front room. "Let's here yours first Miley."

"Okay. Jack Hampton is actually Tim."

"You're joking," replied Chris.

"Definitely, not. Also, I found out that Oliver was adopted."

"Get out of town. Who told you that? Oh wait let me guess, Tim."

"Yeah. And his information has usually been right. So what information do you have?"  
"We have found some miscellaneous information about my sister," replied Lily. "Just some minor stuff. We did find a picture of her, though. Here it is."

Miley looked at the picture, and her jaw dropped. "I've seen that girl before."

"Who is she? Where does she live?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Take a closer look at the picture, and tell me who that looks like to you." Lily does, "Oops wrong picture." She went back to her purse. "The picture is missing. I had it in my purse."

"Maybe it fell out of your purse at the airport," suggested Miley.

"No," replied Chris. "She looked at it briefly before, you came across the street."

"Let's go check the driveway," said Lily. They went outside, but they didn't have any luck.

"Do you remember what the girl looked like," asked Miley?

"No I don't. Someone must have taken it. There isn't a breeze."

"Yeah, but who?"

R/N. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story. As always, here are some questions for you to consider. Why did Tim, keep his true identity secret? Who was in the picture Lily had? Who took the picture, and why? All this and more in future chapters.

Preview: The Stewart's return home. Miley confronts Oliver about his past.


	11. Confessions

Chapter 10

Confessions

Miley sat in the living room waiting for her husband to return. When he did finally come in, she said, "In here Oliver."

"Yes, what is it honey?"

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Your little secret that you have been hiding from me."

"Which one?"

"The one about the fact that you were adopted."

"Oh that one."

"When exactly were you going to tell me this?"

"Eventually. I could just never find the right time. You were either busy, being Hannah or, preparing to be a mother. I didn't know when the best time to tell you was."

"Do you know who your real parents are?"

"No idea."

"Oh, that is just great. Can this get anymore crazy?"

"Miley, Oliver, Christine," said Robbie who just walked into the house. Behind him were George, Haley, and Wendy.

"Dad, you're home early."

"The thing was cancelled due to weather. Where's Christine?"

"She's upstairs taking a nap," Lily said lying.

"Where is she Miles?"

"I just told you, upstairs taking a nap."

"You're not very good at lying, Miley."

"Alright, she's been kidnapped."

"By whom?"

"I'll give you three guesses, but you'll only need one."

"Helen Stockholm."

"We have reason to believe she is still in the house." Just then Jonas appeared.

"Sorry, mam, but it appears that she has left the house." He then disappears."

"I stand corrected. What do we do now?"

"We find her sibling," replied a voice in the darkness.

Everyone turned and said in unison, "Hello, Tim."

"Thank you for showing up again."

"Hold on a second, who is her father?"

"I am."

"What," everyone but Tim, Robbie and Miley says?

"Yeah, I am Jack Hampton."

"I need a breathe of fresh air," said Haley. She went outside.

"What's the matter with her?"

"She's probably still a little shocked that her baby has been kidnapped again."

"I'd better go make sure that she is okay," said Robbie. He went outside to follow his wife.

"Where do we start looking?"

"Within this group," said Miley. "If you recall, Tim said a month ago, that her sibling is among us."

"Yeah, but who," asked Wendy?  
"Well, we have two weeks to figure that out."

"Well let's get started." By now, Haley and Robbie had returned.

"You guys go home, you've had a long weekend. Oliver and I will find her sibling."

"Are you sure," asked Haley?

"I'm sure," replied Miley. "Why don't you go visit Chris and Lily across the street. They just got back today and moved into their house."

"That sounds like an idea. We'll tell them about Christine."

"They already know. I told them after they got back and met their neighbors." Everyone left, but Miley and Oliver. Miley turned to her husband. "Haley sure did act strange, when Tim said that he was Jack Hampton. You don't think…"

"No, Julie Hampton is dead."

"Yeah, your right, but she does know something."

"That I agree with. She does know something. What if Helen is my sister, and Tim or Jack is my dad?"

"That would be totally weird." Just then, Jonas walked in.

"The Depps are wondering if you want to have dinner at their place tonight. What should I tell them?"

"Sure. Just ask when and is it formal?" Jonas left, and returned a few minutes later.

"It will be at six, and it is not formal."

"Thank you Jonas. That will be all." Jonas then disappeared.

"Well, tonight should be an interesting affair," said Miley.

"It shall."

Somewhere in Malibu…

Elisabeth Walters sat in a chair. "Where have you disappeared to Hannah Montana? No matter where you are, I will find you."

Later that night…

Miley and Oliver are over at the Depp's house. "This is great chicken, Mrs. Depp," said Miley.

"Why thank you. It's my own personal receipe."

"Well my wife is right," said Oliver. "This is good chicken."

"That's why I married her," replied Johnny."

"May we be excused," asked Jack?

"Yes you may." Lily and Jack both left the table and went into the other room."

"It must be tough losing your sister."

"You have no idea. I just hope she's safe."

"So do I," said Oliver, hugging his wife.

Somewhere in Malibu…

Helen is in a dimly lit room with Christine. "I pray, Hannah Montana, that you find the people I need, for your sister's sake."

R/N. Hope you are enjoying. Please R&R. Here are some more questions to consider. Who is Helen's sibling? Will Miley find out in time? Does Haley know something that she is not sharing?

Preview: Hannah meets Helen again, but did she find the people in time?


	12. Secrets

Chapter 11

Secrets

It was the day of the deadline. Hannah Montana walked into an all too familiar warehouse. However, she was followed by Tim and one other person. "Where are you Helen?"

"I'm right here. Now where is my family?"

"They're here, but first, I must see Christine."

"No problem." She stepped aside to reveal, Christine, tied and gagged.

"I'll be right with you Christine."

"Now where is my family?"

"They are right here. You can come out you two." With that, two people appeared in the doorway.

"You. I thought I told you to stay away Tim."

"Then, I would be neglecting my duties as a father wouldn't I?"

"You're my dad?"

"In the flesh."

"Then who is this," said Helen pointing at the other person.

"This is your twin brother Oliver."

"Finally my family," said Helen. The three of them embrace.

"I guess that makes us sister-in-laws," said Hannah.

"And why is that?"

"Because Oliver is my husband. I was wondering, can you keep a secret?"

"Sure, I don't see why not." With that, Hannah took off her wig to reveal Miley.

"Okay, this just got weirder."

"Wow! You didn't faint."

"Yeah, I've had enough surprises in my life to last me awhile."

"Can you let Christine go, now?"

"I don't see why not." She went over, and untied Christine. Christine got up and ran to her sister.

"Thank you, Helen."

"No thank you, Miley Stewart."

"How'd you know my name?"

"I was at your high school graduation."

'That would explain it. Let's go home." They started to leave when a voice behind them stopped them dead in their tracks.

"I wouldn't go if I were you," said a woman's voice. Everyone turned around to see who it was. Haley and Wendy walked out of the darkness.

"What do you two want? We've already got Christine," said Miley.

"Yeah, that may be true. However, you do not have the right sibling."

"And what do you mean by that," asked Tim?"

"Oliver is not Helen's sibling."

"Then who is?"

"Wendy is."

"Wait a second mom. If I am Helen's sister, then does that mean I was adopted."

"We better take a seat." Everyone sat on the floor of the warehouse. "It's my turn to reveal surprises. As to the answer of your question, Wendy, you were not adopted."

"Then how do you explain that I am Helen's sister?"

"That is simple. I am her mother."

"Wait a second," said Miley shocked. "If you're Helen's mother, that can only mean.."

"Yes, I am Julie Hampton. Haley is my middle name."

"So you are telling me that you're married to this guy over here?"

"Was married, we divorced shortly after Wendy was born. By that time, Helen had already been put up for adoption."

"Why was I put up for adoption?"

"I was still in high school, when I gave birth to you. I just felt I wasn't ready."

"That's understandable."

"Hold on a second," said Wendy. "I thought that Tim said that Julie Hampton had died due to complications during child-birth."

"She did, just not the right Julie Hampton."

"Julie," said Tim. "It's been a long time. How long have you known that I was your ex-husband?"

"Since you revealed that you were Jack two weeks ago."

"I thought you acted strangely when he said that," said Miley.

"Well, I realized that and just panicked. Will you forgive me Tim for not telling you the truth?"

"Yes, Julie." The two of them embrace.

"Let's go home," said Miley. "As a family." They then proceeded outside. They got into the limo and went back to the Stewart's house.

Back at the Stewart's house…

Robbie, Jackson, Chris, George and Lily are all waiting in the front room. Chris said, "I wonder what's taking mom so long, and Miley, Oliver and Tim?"

"I have no idea son." Just then, Miley, Tim, Oliver, Christine, Wendy, Haley and Helen walk up to the door, and they all go into the house.

Wendy said, "Everyone, I would like you to meet my sister, Helen Stockholm." Everyone who wasn't at the warehouse jaws dropped.

"I thought she was Oliver's sister."

"Nope," replied Haley. "She is Tim and my daughter. I'm Julie Hampton."

Everyone's jaw dropped again for the second time. "Welcome to the family, Helen," said Robbie.

"Thank you Robbie. And thank you mom and dad and everyone. Aren't you going to have me arrested for kidnapping Christine?"

"No," said Haley.

"Why not?"

"One you are family. Two, you didn't hurt Christine. In fact, you did a great job taking care of her."

"Thank you. Now if you don't mind, I need some rest. I spent a lot of time in that warehouse." Everyone laughed.

A/N. One person down, a few more to go. Please R&R. I don't have any new questions for you to consider. Hope you enjoyed.

Preview: Author's Notes about miscellaneous things about Relative Secrets 1 and 2. If you would like me to answer some questions. Let me know in your reviews. This will go up in a couple of days, when I am back home.


	13. Author's Notes

Author's Notes

If you are curious why I am doing this, I have a few things I would like to say about the two Relative Secrets Stories.

They are my only Hannah fanfictions, so far.

Why suspense? It is a genre I have enjoyed for most of my life. Also, it can be very difficult to write. It is not one of the those stories that you can write as you go. Before even start writing, you have to know where you are going with this story. You don't need every chapter outlined, but a good idea. I also like this genre, because it can be difficult to try and throw off the readers. Not to truly confuse them, but somewhat lead them in another direction. On top of that, it is a story that you can surprise your readers the most with various things.

The biggest clues to these stories are usually my mistakes. They are not there on purpose, but I put them in there without realizing it. If you get the chance, read Chapter 5 of Relative Secrets. See if you can spot a big give away to who is not Jason Raine. DO NOT PUT IT IN A REVIEW.

As I said during Relative Secrets 2, if somethings seem obvious, don't tell me in your reviews. They are meant to be that way. In chapter 1 of Relative Secrets. When I made it obvious that Miley had a twin, it was planned, I was going to bring him into the picture early.

The importance of clues. It is okay to have misleading clues, that is what makes a great suspense/mystery. You need to have actual clues that help the reader solve it. You don't have to make the clues seem obvious but they need to be there. Read Chapter 5 of Relative Secrets, and Neighbors 2 in Relative Secrets 2, they are there.

Middle names. I thought maybe someone would ask about the middle names of the five graduates, Miley, Oliver, Lily, George and Chris. Miley and Chris are kind of obvious. Miley's middle inital is H and Chris' is J. Think about it. Ring a bell. Hannah and Jason, they needed to get their names somewhere. Oliver's is named after a famous actor. His middle name is Orson, named after George Orson Wells, better known as Orson Wells(he was the title character in Citizen Kane. George's middle name is Ryan. Lily's is Georgia.

Favorite OC to write. It is hands down Tim/Jack. He is an interesting guy to write because he rarely uses the door when entering into a room. How he gets into certain rooms will be revealed in an upcoming chapter. I remember when I first made him come out of the darkness, it was so fun.

Ideas for the story. I think about what will make this story more interesting, also what moves the story along.

Are any of my OC's based on people I know? No, and there will not be any.

Preview: Miley and Lily explore Miley's house, and make a shocking discovery.


	14. Discovery

Chapter 12

Discovery

Miley and Lily sat in Miley's front room. Both of them were noticably pregnant. It was a few weeks before Christmas. "So, what are the family plans for Christmas," asked Lily?

"I think that we will be having it at my old house. It has been kind of the tradition."

"Yeah it makes since. Just think next year we'll have three new people in the family."

"Yeah, but don't remind me."

"So what are you thinking for names, Lil?"

"Well, we found out yesterday, we are having a girl." Seeing the look on Miley's eyes. "Sorry, Miley, but we aren't having twins. Chris and I talked and we thought maybe Katelyn Marie."  
"That's a pretty name."

"Yeah, have you and Oliver thought of names for your girls?"

"Yes, we've made our final decisions, but we won't tell you until they are born."  
"Please tell me."

"Sorry, Lily. Not this time. I told Oliver that I would keep it a secret."

Seeing that she was defeated, Lily said, "So what do you want to do know?"

"How about you look for your twin," said a voice in the darkness.

"What do you want Tim," replied Miley?

"I just thought that I might drop by."

"Anything else?"

"Cannot an old friend stop by for a visit."

"Fine, but make it quick."

"Well, I just came by to give my report to Lily."

"How did you know I was over here?"

"Your husband told me."  
"So what news do you have for me about my sister?"

"She lives somewhere in California. We haven't found the city yet, but we are very close."  
"Wait a second. You asked this guy to help you, Lily?"

"Why not? He is very useful, and he knows a lot about finding people. Come on, he does it for a living."  
"Okay. Is there anything else, Tim."

"Nope. See you at Christmas." Miley looks down at the table. There are two hotel type key cards on the table. Miley turned to where Tim stood, "Hey Tim..." He had disappeared. "That is really starting to annoy me."

"I wonder why he left these cards." She takes a closer look. "Look, Miley. They say, Stewart's house and Oken's house. I wonder what they are for?"

"I wonder, follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Lily followed Miley to the elevator. They both got in.

"Alright already, what are we doing here?"  
"Look," said Miley pointing toward the panel of buttons. "A card slot."

"Here, let's try my card," said Lily. She handed it to Miley. Miley inserted the card, but nothing happened. "Okay, let's try your card Miley." Miley puts her card in, and the elevator starts moving downward.

"It has never done this before." Finally the elevator stopped, and the doors opened into a long hallway. The two of them got out of the elevator. "I wonder if there is a light switch?" Both of them start looking, and eventually Lily finds one. She turns it on and the hallway lights up. They can see another door at the end of the hallway.

"Miley, I say let's go back."

"Aren't you a bit curious?"

"A little."  
"Then let's go. A little walk won't hurt." They proceeded down the hallway. When the reached the other door, Miley opened it. They both looked inside. It was a big room. On the other side was an elevator. "Let's go try it," said Miley.

"Okay." They went to the elevator and went in. Just like Miley's, there was a key card slot. Lily inserted her's, and the elevator went up. When the elevator finally stopped, and the doors opened, Miley and Lily stepped out. "Miley, I recognize this place. It's my house. This is so cool. I wonder how the tunnel got there?"

"It was probably built by a previous owner."

"Lily, I just had a thought."

"What?"

"I just solved part of a mystery."

"Which one?"

"The mystery of how Tim and Helen got into my house without being noticed."

"Very good," said a female voice.

"Very good indeed," said a male voice. Miley and Lily turned toward the voices. Out of the darkness came Tim and Helen. "Wait a second," said Miley.

"You left the keys so we could find them."

"Yes!"  
"Then it was you who built the secret tunnel."

"Yes!"

"Then that must mean."

"Yes," said Tim! "I discovered this tunnel when I was a kid."

"You used to live in this house," asked Miley?

"A long time ago. I left you the keys, knowing your curiousity, that you would come and explore."

"Is this the only tunnel?"

"Yes."  
"I just had a thought," said Miley. "This tunnel is how you and Helen were able to enter and leave my house without me knowing."

"Yes," said Helen. "Tim gave me the keys so I could do it."

"Wait a second. You helped Helen kidnap Christine, Tim?"

"Slightly assisted. I didn't know she planned on kidnapping. She had told me she wanted to explore the houses."

"I am still slightly mad at you, Tim. However, thank you for sharing this information."

"You're welcome. Well, we have to go now." And with that, the two of them left.

"That was interesting," said Lily.  
"Very interesting."

A few weeks later...

All the Stewarts, except for Jackson, are at the Stewart's home for Christmas. Everyone is gathered around the Christmas tree, ready to celebrate Christmas. "Okay," Robbie said. "I think that we should go youngest to oldest, as it has always been. That means, Christine, you get to open the first gift for the last time. Next year, you won't be the youngest, you'll have nieces." As Christine reached for her first present, there is a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," said Miley. She got up and opened the door. Outside was Jackson and a tall young woman with long black hair. "Jackson!"

"Hey, sis."  
"Come on in, we are all getting ready to open some presents. Come on."

"Okay, let's go." The Christmas tree is in Miley's old room, because there was no room in the front room. They arrived in the room and everyone looked up. When they saw Jackson, they all got up and hugged him.

"You're just in time Jackson. Who is this young lady, Jackson?"

"Everyone, this is Rylie. She is my girlfriend from school."  
"Hi," said Rylie. "I'm glad to finally meet you."

"Same here," said Haley. With that everyone sat back down and Christine opened her first present. It was a beautiful dress from her parents.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," said Haley as she kissed Christine on the forehead. Everyone opened up a gift, before it got to Robbie.

"Which gift should I open first?"

"How about this one dad," said Chris. "It's from mom."

"Okay." The package was very small. He opened it up and there was a small box inside. He opened it up, and looked inside. Inside was a pregnancy test. "Does this mean what I think it means, honey?"

"Yes, I'm pregnant again. According to the doctor, I'm due in August."

"Do you know if it is a boy or a girl," asked Miley?

"I go back in a couple of weeks to find out."

"This is the best Christmas present ever. Thanks, honey." Robbie and Haley kiss. "Sorry we don't have a gift for you Rylie. We didn't know you were coming."

"That's okay."  
"I have a gift for you," said Jackson.

"You do," replied Rylie standing up? Jackson gets on one knee and pulls out a box.

"Rylie Burns, will you marry me?" Rylie nearly fainted.

"Yes, Jackson Stewart, I will marry you." The two of them kiss.

Somewhere in Malibu

Elisabeth Walters is sitting in front of a small Christmas tree. "Very soon, I will be sharing this moment with you my sibling."

A/N. Hope you enjoyed. Please R&R. Here are some questions to consider. Is there more to the tunnel than what Tim and Helen are letting on? Why has Elisabeth changed who she is talking to, while talking to herself(That is not a typing error)? What things are in store for the Stewart family? All this and more in future chapters. If you are curious about why Haley is having a baby, when the child will have nieces older than him or her. Here is why. I have a few friends who are like that. It is interesting for them.

Preview: Lily decides to go looking for her twin sister. She soon discovers that her sister is closer than she thinks.


	15. Search 2

Chapter 13

Search 2

Lily woke up early on January 2nd. She looked over where Chris usually slept to find her husband not there. She got out of bed and then got dressed before heading downstairs. She went to the kitchen and said to the cook, "I think I'll get something while I'm in town."

"Okay, mam," replied the cook.

"Do you know where my husband went?"

"He said he had to run some errands and would be back this afternoon."

"Well if he asks, tell him I went to the mall."

"Okay, I will." And with that Lily went to the garage, got into her car and drove off. She did some shoe shopping and some dress shopping. As she left the store and turned the corner, she ran into someone. Both of them fell to the ground, rubbing their heads. Lily looks up to see who she ran into. Sitting in front of her was a young woman, about her age, with long blonde hair.

"Why don't we go take a seat," said the stranger?

"Sounds like a good idea." They walked over to one of the benches.

"My name is Elisabeth. Elisabeth Walters."

"I'm Lily. Lily Stewart. Are you okay, Elisabeth?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"This isn't the first time I've done this."

"Same here. So where do you live, Lily?"

"Over on Park Lane."

"You're joking?"

"Nope."

"You do realize celeberties live there."

"Yeah. Kirsten Dunst and Ashton Kutcher are my neighbors. My sister-in-law and her husband, Jamie Albert, and Johnny Depp live across the street."

"That is so cool."

"Yeah, well I need to get going, I've still have a lot to do today."

"Nice meeting you Lily."

"Same here, Elisabeth." With that, the two of them walked off in different directions. Lily turned around to see where Elisabeth went, but she had disappeared from view. So Lily continued walking. She decided to head home, and go for a walk. She walked around the blocks a few times, before heading back to the house. By the time she went in, it was 12:00 PM. She went to the kitchen to see what was planned and then decided to call Miley. "Hey Miley, what's up?"

"Not much. Oliver is at work. You?"

"Same. Chris is running errands. So do you want to do something?"

"I thought you were looking for your twin sister?"

"I got bored. I ran into another girl today at the mall."

"You've got to be more careful, Lily. Remember, you're pregnant so you have to be more careful."

"I know, it was an accident."

"Well, I think I going to come over. I need to talk to someone about something."

"About what?"  
"Something, I don't know. I'll be over in five." She then hung up the phone. Lily waited at the front door for Miley. About two minutes after Lily got to the door, Miley arrived.

"You're just in time for lunch. We're having meatloaf."

"Sounds good."

"Let's go to the dining room and talk while we wait for lunch."

"I'll go tell the kitchen we have a guest. Did you tell Oliver you were over here?"

"I left a message and invited him over." Just then, Lily's butler walked in.

"Yes, John?"

"There is a Ms. Elisabeth Walters and a Ms. Jamie Albert at the door, mam. Shall I show them in."  
"Yes please." With that, John left. A few minutes later, John returned with Elisabeth and Jamie.

"Hey, Lily."

"Hey, Elisabeth. This is my best friend and sister-in-law Miley."

"Please to meet you Elisabeth."

"Back at you."

"You two are just in time for lunch. We're having meatloaf."

"That's something I haven't had in a while," said Jamie. "Elisabeth was telling on the way in how you and her met, Lily."

"Yeah, I know, just like you and me. It is getting rather annoying."

"So how is your cousin doing, Jamie?"

"She's doing fine."

"Why don't you call her over."

"Uh, her grandma on her mom's side died and the visitation was today. She wishes she could. Meatloaf is her favorite meal."

"Well, tell her, I'm sorry for her loss."

"I will. Thank you." Just then, the meatloaf was brought out with some different things to drink. The conversation died for a bit, while everyone ate. "I never heard what you two are having for babies."

"Well," said Miley. "I'm expecting twin girls in May."

"I'm expecting a girl in July."

"My stepmom is expecting a boy in September."

"You're saying that your brother will have nieces that are older than him?"

"Yeah, it's kind of weird, I know. I had a few friends in high school who were that way. Just out of curiousity, who is your favorite singer?"  
"Hannah Montana."

"Same," said Elisabeth. "I wonder when she'll be back."

"I'm hoping soon," replied Miley.

"I wonder when her next concert is going to be?"

"Me, too."

"Probably sometime this summer."

"I wonder what family matters she had to deal with?"

"Maybe her parents were getting seperated."

"Her mom's dead."  
"Oh, right. Maybe she's pregnant and didn't want anyone to know."

"Who knows," replied Miley?

"Well, I have to go know," said Elisabeth.  
"Same here," said Jamie. With that they got up and walked out.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Miley turned to Lily and said, "Jamie's lied about her cousin going to her grandma's visitation."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because for one, she hesitated. Two, I asked her cousin, and they are related on their mom's side."

"How, they share the same last name?"

"Their mom's are sisters, and they each married a guy who's last name is Albert, but their dads are not related."

"Oh."

"I can only assume, Jamie is hiding something from us."

"I doubt it. She doesn't seem like the person who would keep secrets."

"Yeah, but something is up."

"That, I agree on."

A/N. Here are some questions to consider. Why did Elisabeth come over to Lily's house, and seem so curious about Hannah's location? Is Jamie hiding something, and if so, will she share it with Miley and/or Lily? I don't know how much longer, but we are getting close to the end of the story. Please R&R.

Preview: Oliver goes looking for his parents and sister. What he finds out will change his life forever.


	16. Family Ties

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

I had a reviewer who caught what seemed like a mistake. It was about Oliver's middle name, Orson. It is not a mistake, and you'll find out in this chapter why it is.

Chapter 14

Family Ties

Oliver woke up early on Saturday, Feburary 1st. He didn't have to go into work, which made him happy. He planned on spending time with his wife, and looking for his parents and sister. He looked over on the other side of the bed to find his wife sleeping peacefully. He got up trying not to distrub his wife, which he did successfully, thankfully his wife was a heavy sleeper. He went downstairs and told the kitchen to make pancakes for breakfast. He then went outside for a quick jog. By the time he arrived back at the house, Miley was already up and downstairs. They walked into the dining room together as the cook brought out the first batch of pancakes. "Lily called while you were out."

"What she want?"

"She was just curious on how your search for your parents is going."

"Oh! What did you say to her?"

"I told her, I didn't know. You have left me in the dark on the subject, Oliver."

"I guess I have. I've been working with Tim lately. He's been checking things out for me. He should be back soon with information." They were quite the remainder of breakfast.

"Well, I'm going for a swim," said Miley.

"I think I'll join you."

"Don't forget, today's Christine's surprise birthday party at our house. Thank god, it's only going to be family, on both sides. So there are probably going to be people who we don't even know from Haley's family."

"Thanks for reminding me. The cake should be here around noon, Jonas knows what to do. Guests arrive at one, birthday girl arrives at one-thirty."

"That sounds like everything. Let's go get dressed." They went up to their room and got dressed. Miley on the way up went to the baby's room to make sure everything was ready for them to arrive. Even though it was still three months away, and they had everything, Miley still checked the room about three times a day. Both Miley and Oliver went down the slides, and then swam a little bit. Around 11:30 they went in for a small lunch of soup and sandwiches. The cake arrived on schedule. Miley said to Oliver, "Christine is going to like it. It's perfect for a three year old."

"Yeah, I agree," said a voice in the dark. Tim walked out of the darkness. "It is very beautiful."

"Do you ever use the door, Tim," asked Miley?

"Sometimes."  
"What do you want?"

"I came for Christine's birthday party. Also, I need to talk to your husband." Seeing Miley's face of curiousity, "Alone, it's about his parents."

Seeing that she wasn' t wanted, "Fine, Oliver will probably tell me later anyways!" And with that she walked out of the room.

"What information do you have about my parents?"

"I found them."

"Where? Are they coming?"

"I'm afraid not, Oliver."

"How come?"

"I'm sorry to say this, but I feel you need to know."

"Know what?"

"The reason you and your sister were put up for adoption was because your parents died in a car accident shortly after you were born."

"Oh, and my sister?"

"I haven't found her, but she is currently living somewhere in Malibu."

"You've got to be joking?"

"Dead serious. I found something else very interesting about you."

"What's that?"  
"You know your middle name Orson?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It isn't your only middle name."

"You're saying I have two middle names?"

"Yeah."

"What's my other middle name?"

"Oscar."

"That is very interesting. How do you know all this stuff?"

"Just like your wife, I delivered you and your sister."

"This is getting more intersting by the minute."

"You have no idea."

"Do you have a name?"

"Sorry. I plan to continue looking after the party."

"Thank you. Use the door next time, please."

"I'll try, no guarentees." He left the room.

"Miley, you can come back in." Miley walks in.

"I heard it all. Sorry about your real parents."

"Yeah, me too. I just wish I knew who my sister was."  
"Well, you better calm down, because the guests will be arriving in about ten minutes."

"Right. Let's head back to the pool area." They went out to the backyard and waited for people to show up. First to arrive were Chris and Lily. A few minutes later, Jackson, George, Wendy, Helen and Rylie arrived. Then various people from Haley's side of the family arrived. Most of them were little kids, whom Miley recognized as her cousins by marriage, even though she hadn't seen them for a few years. Everyone got into the pool, and waited for the birthday girl to arrive. Everyone hid, when the signal was hidden. Christine walked out in her bathing suit with Robbie and Haley.

Christine said, "Where is everyone?"

She got her answer, "Surprise," said people jumping out from all over the place. "Happy Birthday, Christine!" Christine looked shocked.

"Thanks, everyone." She then ran over to Miley and gave her sister a big hug. "Thanks, Miley."

Miley turned to her dad, "When did she learn to say my name?"

"A couple of weeks ago."

"We wanted it to be a surprise for you," said Haley.

"Thank you. Everyone, can hop back into the pool. If you want to go down the slide follow me." Almost everyone followed. Miley led the group to the fourth floor, to the slide room. "Everyone, there are three slides. If you are five years or younger, you need to go down with someone who is ten or older. There is a little red light that will turn on when the next person can go. I'll take Christine. Who else wants to go?"

"I will," said Jackson.

"Me, too," said a ten year old.

"Why don't you take one of the five and younger kids with you?"

"Okay." A little girl, who I could only assume was his sister walked over to the slide. The first three went down. Eventually everyone had a turn. They played a few games of volleyball, before the food was ready.

"Let's go inside for some food," said Miley. They all did, and they had some cake and ice cream afterward. Then it was time to open presents.

"I've waited for this moment all day," said Christine.

"I bet you have," said Robbie tickling his daughter. Christine was very pleased with what she received. She received various toys, clothes, movies, shoes, etc.

After she opened her last present, Christine said, "Thanks everyone for the presents." Shortly there after, people started heading home. Chris left, but Lily stayed behind to talk with Miley and Oliver.

Lily said, "Do you ever get the feeling that the one thing you are looking for is closer than you think?"

"All the time," replied Oliver.

"You too are just crazy," said Miley.

"Well, at least I have a smaller area to cover to find my sister, since she is in Malibu."

"Same here. I just wish I knew where."

"Don't we all," said Miley, slightly bored. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed. I've had a long day."  
"Goodnight, honey."

"Goodnight, Oliver. Goodnight, Lily."

"Goodnight, Miley." Miley went upstairs. "She's been acting strangely, lately."

"Trust me, you have no idea, Lily. She's been acting strange since she got pregnant. She checks the baby room no less than three times a day."

"Wow, I probably do it twice. It's usually to figure out what we still need."

"Well, we have everything."

"Oh. That is strange."

"Not as strange as what I am about to tell you," said a voice in the corner.

"What are you talking about Tim," asked Lily.

"Oh, I'll tell you."

A/N. Cliffhanger. Here are the questions. What information did Tim share with Lily and Oliver? Who are Lily and Oliver's sister?(No they are not related) Why does Lily feel that her sister is closer than she thinks? Please R&R. No guarentees that this is my last cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed.

Preview: A few months later at Jackson and Rylie's wedding.


	17. According to Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. I only own my OC's and my ideas. Nor do I own the song, "According to Plan," from Corpse Bride.

If you are curious about the title, I liked the it's use in Corpse Bride, and I couldn't think of a title. No they will not be singing the song prior to the wedding.

Chapter 15

According to Plan

Jackson woke up at 7:00 AM May 5. It was his wedding day. The day where he would finally marry his college sweetheart. His whole family would be there, except his real mom. His bride-to-be wasn't in her room when he checked, so he went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. His dad and stepmom were already in there cooking pancakes and sausage. "Can I help," asked Jackson?

"Not today," replied his dad. "It's your wedding day, why don't you just relax."  
"Yes, Jackson, take a break, after all you're getting married today."

"I've heard you for the millionth time already. Where's Rylie?"

"At her parents. You do know that it is bad luck for the groom to see his bride before the wedding?"

"Yes. I was just curious. When is everyone from our side showing up?"

"Miley, Oliver, Chris and Lily are coming over in about an hour. Then we are heading to the church." The wedding was at 12:00 PM.

"Okay, just making sure." He sat down and ate some breakfast. After he finished he said, "I'm going to go get dressed."  
"Okay," replied Haley. Wendy and Helen walked in as Jackson walked out.

"Morning you two," said Jackson as he passed them.

"Morning Jackson," they said in unison. They both sat at the table and helped themselves to breakfast.

"What's with Jackson, mom," asked Wendy?

"Probably wedding day jitters. I had them at both of my weddings. Is Christine up?"

"She should be in here any minute." With that, Christine came in almost running.

"Morning mom, dad, and sisters."

"Morning Christine," they all said in unison. Christine sat in her chair and ate some breakfast. Once the three girls were done, they went to their rooms and got dressed. Christine was the flower girl, and Wendy and Helen were both bride's maids. By the time the three of them got back to the kitchen, Miley, Lily, Chris, and Oliver had arrived. Miley was Rylie's maid of honor, and Lily was a bride's maid. Chris and Oliver were both groomsman, along with Rylie's brother, Cory. Cooper would be Jackson's bestman. Rylie's half-brother Jared was the ring bearer.

"Okay," said Robbie. "Now that we are all here, let's take a picture before we leave. I'll take it."

"Why don't you let me do that," said a voice in the doorway. Tim walked in and took the camara from Robbie. "Okay, everyone squeeze together. That's it. One. Two. Three."

"Thank you Tim."  
"You're welcome, now let's get this groom and his family to the wedding." They all went outside and hopped into a limo and drove to the church.

At Rylie's House...

"Hurry up, Rylie," Rylie's mom said. "You'll be late for your own wedding."

"Coming mother." She came downstairs. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful, Rylie."

"Thanks mom. I wonder how Jackson is?"

"He's fine," said Cory. "I just wish dad was here."

"We all do. Come on Henry, we are going to be late." Henry was Rylie's stepdad.

"I'm already outside," shouted Henry the doorway.

"Let's go then," said Rylie. "Time for me to get married." With that, they hopped into a limo and drove to the church. When they arrived, they hurried in, because they had an hour before the wedding. Rylie waited in back with Henry. "Dad, do you think I'm ready for this?"

"Yes, I do sweety. I remember when you were younger, you talked and talked about your wedding day, alot."

"Yeah, I guess I did." Then they heard the music playing, and Christine walked forward. There were a few awes from the crowd. Even Jackson admitted that his sister looked pretty in her dress. Then, Rylie walked out with Henry. The congregation stood up, and Jackson's jaw dropped. He elbowed Cooper.

"She looks so beautiful."

"You are one lucky man."

"I know," Jackson said almost crying. Finally, Rylie reached the alter.

The pastor said, "Who gives this woman to this man for marraige?"

"Her mother and I do," replied Henry.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness in holy matermony the union of Jackson Stewart and Rylie Johnson." The pastor continued on. "Do you Jackson Stewart take Rylie Johnson to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you Rylie Johnson take Jackson Stewart to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Then, by the power vested in me by the great state of California, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Jackson lifted the veil covering Rylie's face, and kissed her. "I give you Mr. and Mrs. Jackson Stewart." There was tremendous applause as Jackson and Rylie and the rest of the wedding party walked out to the reception area. Dinner was excellent, and the cake was even better. Then there was the dance. Jackson got to have his first dance with Rylie. Then everyone got to dance.

The dance went on for a couple of hours, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. All of the sudden, Miley said to Oliver, "My water just broke. The babies are coming."  
"Stop the dance," shouted Oliver. Everyone stopped abruptly. "We need to get to the hospital." The Stewarts all went out to the limo, and drove over to the hospital. Oliver called his parents on the way. "Mom, dad, Miley's water just broke. Were on the way to the hospital." They arrived a few minutes later they arrived and Miley was rushed to a delivery room. Oliver followed, while everyone waited in the reception area. Lily, begged to go, but was told she couldn't, finally Oliver came back and said, "Lily, come on back. Miley wants you there."

"Yes."

"I'll be back whent the twins are born." Lily followed Oliver out of the room.

"I hope the babies are okay," said Rylie.

"Sorry about the wedding," said Robbie to Jackson and Rylie.

"It's okay, dad," replied Jackson. "I wouldn't miss the oppertunity to be here for anything. Except my wife having a baby, of course," Jackson said seeing the look on his wife's face.

"That's better," Rylie said smiling. It was a few more hours before Oliver returned.

"They're here. Two beautiful healthy girls." Everyone got up and gave Oliver a hug. "I'm a daddy," said Oliver crying.

"Don't cry, Oliver," said Robbie. "This is a happy day."

"These aren't sad tears, they're happy tears. Would you like to see them and their mom? We should be able to go visit."

"Yes," shouted Christine. Everyone laughed and followed Oliver back. Oliver led them into a room, and inside was Miley holding two babies. Lily was sitting in a chair.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet, Danielle Marie and Victoria Alexis Oken. My two daughters." Just then, the two babies started crying, and everyone laughed. Oliver picked up Christine for a closer look. "See, Christine," said Miley. "These are your two nieces."

"Babies."

"Yep, babies." Christine kissed each one on the forehead.

"Just think about it Christine. You are no longer the baby of the family."

"Yeah!" Everyone laughed. Everyone got a chance to hold the babies, and then everyone got up and left. They all promised to be back in the morning. As they left, Mr. and Mrs. Oken walked in.

"Hey, mom and dad."

"Congratualations to you two," said Mrs. Oken

"Thank you," said Miley.

"What are their names," asked Mr. Oken.

"Danielle Marie and Victoria Alexis."

"Those are pretty names."

"Thank you. Do you want to hold your grandchildren."

"Why not?" They both took turns holding them, and then a nurse took the babies to another room so that Miley could sleep.  
"Good night, honey," said Oliver kissing his wife.

"Good night, Oliver." Oliver fell asleep in the chair while Miley up for a few minutes before falling asleep herself. A nurse came in later in the night to make sure they were okay. As she left she heard Miley said, "I guess everything went according to plan."

A/N. Please R&R. This is probably the shortest chapter I will write for this story. No new questions. If you are curious about the last line, I had to incorperate the title in somehow.

Preview: The twins come home, and Hannah's return concert.


	18. Welcome Home and Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of its characters or songs. I only own my OC's and my ideas

Chapter 16

Welcome Home and Back

Oliver woke up early on the seventh. It was the day that the babies would finally be able to go home. He looked over to his wife's bed to find her not there. He could only assume she was with the twins. He got out of his chair and stretched, he was sore from sleeping there the last two nights. He went to where the babies were and found Miley in the room. "Morning, honey," said Oliver.

"Morning. I cannot believe we actually get to take home our daughters today."

"Neither can I."

"Let's go get some breakfast, before the doctor comes to release me and our daughters."

"Okay." Miley put one of her daughters down, Victoria, and kissed both of them on the forehead. Then she walked out with her husband. They went to the cafeteria and had some cold cereal and coffee.

"Miley, do you think we are ready to have kids at home?"

"More than likely. We have done so well with Christine over the past three years."

"I guess you're right. Are you ready to return as Hannah Montana?"

"I have a concert in two weeks."

"Oh. Where at?"

"Staples Center."

"That seems to be a popular place."

"I know, but it is already sold out."

"You're gone for nine months and your first concert is sold out, wow!"  
"What can I say, I'm still popular?" They finished their breakfast in silence, and then went back to their room. About ten minutes later, Doctor O'Brien came in. He checked Miley.

"Okay, looks like you are set to go home, Mrs. Oken. I'll have a nurse bring you a wheelchair and someone will grab your daughters."

"Thank you, Doctor O'Brien," said Miley. He left, and a nurse brought in the wheelchair. She helped Miley get in confortable before Danielle and Victoria were brought in. Then, Oliver pushed his wife out to the car. Once, the girls were safely strapped in, Oliver and Miley hopped in the front seats and drove off. Twenty minutes later, they turned onto a familiar street. They pulled up their driveway, and parked in the garage. They got out of the car and each of them grabbed one of their daughters. Then they walked in the house. "Hello," said Miley. "Is anyone here?"

"Jonas."

"Let's check the front room." They walked to the front room.

All of the sudden, people jumped out from all over the place, "Surprise!" Miley nearly fainted.

"What's with all this stuff," asked Miley?

"It's your surprise baby shower," said Lily who walked over. Miley gave her daughter over to Oliver and hugged Lily.

"Oliver, did you know about this?"

"No."

"Oliver!"

"Okay, a little."

"Oliver!"

"Okay, it was my idea."

"Well thank you." The room was full of people, Jamie Albert, the Depps, Kirsten Dunst, Ashton Kutcher, Bruce Willis; who lived down the street, and all of Miley and Oliver's family. After having some cake, and having to change the twins a few times, Miley said, "I'd like to thank everyone for coming, today. This has been a wonderful party. It has been great." The party continued for a couple of more hours. Then everyone left. Oliver and Miley then took their daughters up so they could sleep. "Sleep tight, Danielle and Victoria." She kissed them on the forehead and then went to her room to take a nap.

"I hope you realize these naps won't happen often."

"Don't remind me." They both laid down for a nap. They probably got twenty minutes of sleep before they heard the girls screaming.

"You, sleep. I'll go check on them."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, honey. Now get some rest." Miley went back to sleep an Oliver went to go check on the twins. As it turns out, they both needed a diaper change. After taking care of that, Oliver sat in the rocking chair in the twins' room and fell asleep. Miley woke up an hour later to find that her husband hadn't returned. She went to go check out her daughters, and found her husband asleep in the rocking chair. She walked over to him.

"Wake up," she whispered into his ear. Oliver woke up.

"Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah, what did the girls need?"

"Diapers changed."

"Figures. Well, let's go get something to eat."

"Sounds like a plan." As they enter the hallway, the babies wake up and start crying.

"Ding, round two," said Miley. And with that they both marched back into the room and to their daughters cribs.

Next door...

Jamie Albert looked at her backstage pass for Hannah Montana. "This is excellent. Now I have a chance to find out about my family."

Somewhere in Mailbu...

Elisabeth Walters looked at her backstage pass to Hannah's concert. "Finally, I'll get the information I need from you."

A few weeks later...

Miley waited patiently for her limo to arrive. She was already dressed as Hannah Montana. She could see Lily across the street getting into her car with Chris. Lily was just going as Lily this time, because she was pregnant. When the limo arrived, Alison/Wendy and Heidi/Helen were already waiting. That hadn't shared the news with Rylie yet, but were planning to tonight. They drove off to the Staples Center, and went backstage. Robbie was already there to serve as Hannah's bodyguard. Roxy had been given time off, because her boyfriend was back from serving overseas.

When it was time, Hannah went onstage to tremdous applause. "Thank you for letting me have time to take care of some family business. Now I thought I start with one of my favorite songs, 'Best of Both Worlds.''' She started singing and the crowd went wild. Hannah could see Lily and Chris in the front row. She sang her usual songs and a few new ones that she wrote while she was pregnant, or as she said "taking care of family business."

When she was finished she went backstage and into her dressing room. Any second, Jackson would be bringing Rylie into the room, so that she could learn the family secret. There was a knock at the door, and Hannah said, "Come in." Rylie and Jackson walk in. "Hey, Jackson. Who is this pretty girl with you?"

"This is my wife Rylie, Hannah."

"Nice to meet you Rylie."

"Oh, my god, I'm in Hannah's room."  
"Calm down, honey. I brought you here for a reason."

"To meet my favorite singer, Hannah Montana?"

"No, to share something with you."

"What, Jackson we said we wouldn't keep secrets from each other."

"I know, but this one, I had to keep until we were married. And since Hannah went on break when we got married, I waited."

"Okay, what did you want to tell me?"

"Go ahead Hannah."

"Rylie," said Hannah pulling off her wig. "I'm Hannah Montana. Me, Miley Stewart."  
"Am I on candid camera?"

"That's what my Chris and George said. The answer is no."

"Okay." And then she fainted. Miley helped Jackson get his wife on the couch. It was a few minutes before she came to. "So, this is your big family secret."

"You can only tell people who I say you can about me. Most of the time, it is just family. Occasionally, we make exceptions. Before you and Jackson go home, we need to find you a disguise to wear so you can be backstage the whole concert. Do you an idea for a name?"

"Yeah, Mary."

"That's a good name. Where did you come up with it?"

"It was the other female name my mom considered when she was pregnant with me."

"Sounds cool. I'll let Chris tell you his secret when he gets back here."

"Your family is full of secrets."

"You have no idea," said Jackson. Just then, there was knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Lily and a friend."

"Come in." In walked a pregnant Lily and Jason Raine.

"Oh, my god it's Jason Raine."

"Calm down," said Jason pulling off his wig. "It's just Chris." Rylie nearly fainted.

"Wait a second Jason Raine and Hannah Montana are siblings? That's gross, you two kissed."

"Who told you that?"

"No one, I saw it. I lived across the street at the time."

"We've gotten over it."

"So who in our family doesn't know?"

"Christine," everyone else said in unison.

Miley said, "We'll tell her when she is a little older and can keep a secret."

"Who's watching the twins?"

"Lily Depp and one of her friends." Robbie walked in.

"Miles, you've got people here to see you. Better get back to being Hannah. Everyone else, out." Everyone left, and Miley put on the Hannah wig. A few seconds later, Amanda Albert and Elisabeth Walters walked in.

"I cannot believe we are in Hannah's room," said Elisabeth. "I'm Elisabeth. Elisabeth Walters. This is my friend Amanda Albert."

"Please to meet you. I heard so much about you two from Amanda's cousin Jamie."  
"You know her?"

"Were good friends. I've known her for about a year. One of my friends is her next door neighbor. Maybe you know her, Miley Stewart. I guess she's Miley Oken now that she's married."

"Yeah, we've met."

"Well, if you two don't mind, I need to get ready to go home. Nice meeting you. Hope to see you again sometime"

"Same here," said Elisabeth. "Same here." The two of them went out into the hallway, while Hannah went and took a shower. Half an hour later, Miley walked out of the bathroom.

"You need to be more careful next time Miley," said a voice in the darkness.

"Do you ever use the door, Tim?"

"Rarely. If I were to use the door, I would lose my touch. Plus, it is more interesting as always. Once again, I closed my eyes when necessary."

"Thank you. So what brings you here?"

"I have information about Lily and Oliver's sister."

"Do tell."

"Promise not to tell Lily or your husband."

"Promise."

"Okay, here is the information."

To Be Continued...

A/N. Cliffhanger. Please R&R. Here are some questions. What information does Tim tell Miley? What did Tim tell Lily and Oliver? Is the information related? All this and more in the final two chapters of Relative Secrets 2. Everything will be revealed. No guarentees on how it will be revealed, though a few might have some guesses. I wouldn't mind hearing them. I won't tell you yes or no, because I don't know a hundred percent how everything is going to fall into place. I haven't written the ending, but I know how it is going to end.

Preview: Sorry not this time. No more previews for this story. I want to keep you in suspense.

TDOGG!


	19. Surprises Part 1

Chapter 17

Surprises Part 1

Miley woke up early the next morning. She didn't have a concert until later, but she was hungry, and wanted to check on her daughters. She was still thinking about what Tim had told her last night. She went to the twins' rooms, and found Oliver there feeding them. "Morning, Miley," said Oliver as he looked up and saw his wife.

"Morning Oliver. Did you sleep well?"

"Not really. You?"

"I wish. Tim visited last night after Elisabeth and Amanda stopped by."

"What did he say?"

"Can't tell you. I promised him, I wouldn't say a word."

"Okay, I understand. I just have a weird feeling, that I'm going to find out who my sister is soon."

"You'll find out soon. Why don't you go get some breakfast, and I'll take care of our daughters."

"Are you sure?"

"Posistive. Now go!" Oliver left the room.

"Your husband can be a little protective can't he," said Tim walking out from behind the cribs.

"You have no idea. When are we going to tell him the truth about his sister?"

"What and make him more mad than he already is?"

"Good point. But when?"

"Soon, Miley."

"How soon?"

"Tonight after the concert. I made sure his and Lily's siblings got backstage passes."

"Good. Boy are they going to be surprised."

"It won't be as crazy as when I told you that you were a triplet."

"That's rewarding. Let's just hope they take it well."  
"So do I." Tim left.

"Who were you talking to," asked Oliver as he entered the room with two plates of food?

"No one. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. Are you hiding something?"

"No, what makes you say that?"

"I can just tell."

"You know I won't tell you, right?"

"Right. Well, here is your breakfast. Scrambled eggs and bacon."

"Looks good. My complements to the chef."

"Why thank you," said Oliver.

"You cook?"

"Surprising yes."  
"Since when?"

"I've been taking lessons from our chef Mario."

"I could never remember his name. Is he from Italy?"

"No, he is actually from Duluth, Minnesota."  
"You're joking, right?"

"No, his parents are immigrants from Italy."

"Is that little girl with the long brown hair his daughter?"

"Yeah, that's Gabriella. You can call her Gabi."

"I'll remember that." She sat down and ate her breakfast. Afterward she changed her daughter's diapers and then took them out for a walk. She got the stroller out, and then went outside. She waved at her neighbors. About two blocks away, Miley noticed two people walking toward her. She thought to herself, "They look familiar." Then it dawned on her as the walked by.

"Amber and Ashley."

"Do we know you," asked Amber?

"Let me think about that. Yes. You picked on me through middle school and high school. Does the name Miley Stewart ring a bell?"

"Wow! You sure have changed," said Ashley. "Now that you're a mother of twins. What are their names dumb and dumber?"  
"Oh. Siss," said Amber and Ashley as they did their finger thing.

"You two still do that?"

"We tried the kick the habit, but it didn't like work. So what are you doing in this neighborhood."

"I live down the street."

"As if. Only celeberties live on this street."

"Well, I inheireted the money from my grandparents. You'd be surprised who my neighbors are."

"Let me guess, two lame actors."

"I wouldn't call, Johnny Depp and Jamie Albert lame."

"No way. You are so lucky. Not." And the two of them walked away.

"They haven't changed a bit," said Miley to herself. Then she turned to her daughters, "You don't want to end up like them do you, girls?" There was no response. "Amber and Ashley...," the twins started crying. "We better go home." They headed back to the house. Miley found her husband in the front room. "You won't believe who I ran into outside."

"Who?"

"Amber and Ashley." The twins started crying. "Those two still do the finger thing." The twins stopped crying.

"You're kidding. I thought Amber and Ashley...," the twins started crying again. "Doing that finger thing." The twins stopped crying. Just then a little girl walked into the room. "Hey, Gabi."

"Hello, Mr. Oken," responded the girl.

"How many times do I have to tell you, call me Oliver."

"Hi, Gabi."

"Hi, Miley."

"Well, I'm going to take a nap," said Miley.

"No good," said Gabi. "Jonas just sent the sheets to the washer.

"Thank you. I think I'll sleep in one of the guest rooms."

"I'll join you. Gabi, could you be a good girl and take the twins to their room."

"Sure, Mr. Ok.., I mean Oliver." Before Miley and Oliver could get to the elevator, the doorbell rang. They answered it, and Lily was at the door.

"Hey, Lily, what's up?"

"What, can't an aunt see her nieces?"

"Okay, Gabi just took them up to their room. You won't believe who I saw today?"

"Who?"

"Amber and Ashley." The halls echoed with the twins crying. It lasted a few minutes.

"Does that happen often?"

"Only when someone mentions Amber and Ashley." The twins start crying again. It lasted a minute. "Let's refer to them as the evil twins."

"Okay. Do the evil twins still do the finger thing?"

"Actually, they do."

"You've got to be joking?"

"Nope." They sat down on one of the couches. They continued talking for another hour. During that time, the twins were quiet.

"Well, I better be heading home, Chris might get worried. Bye."

"See, ya." Lily left, and then Oliver turned to Miley, "Let's go take that nap." They both went up to one of the quest rooms and fell asleep.

When Miley woke up, it was 2 in the afternoon. The concert was at 5. She woke up quickly, ran through the shower and went into the Hannah closet. Wendy, Helen, and Rylie were already in there picking out outfits. "Hey, ready for the concert?"

"As we'll ever be," said Rylie. "I still cannot believe that you are Hannah."

"You haven't told anybody yet, have you?"

"Nope."

"Good." They changed without another word and then went out to the limo. The four of them got in and they drove off to the concert. Everyone was backstage waiting. "I think this is going to be a great concert."

"So do I," said Robbie. "So do I." A few minutes later, Hannah went out onstage to screaming fans. She started with the song "I Got Nerve." She then went through various songs, and asked for a request every so often. The concert lasted two hours. After she had an encore, she went back to her dressing room. As she walked through the door, she said, "I want to be alone for a few minutes. Dad, you know who I want to come in first."

"Yes, Hannah." Hannah walked into her room, and collapsed on the couch. Twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the door, and Amanda and Elisabeth came in.

"Nice to see you two again. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We were given special backstage passes," said Amanda.

"Really? From whom?"

"They were delivered to our homes," said Elisabeth.

"So where is Jamie, Amanda?"

"She's sick. She wish she could be here."

"Tell her I send her my best wishes. Sit down, have something to eat."

"Okay," said Elisabeth. "I'm starving." All three of them helped themselves to some food, when Lily and Oliver walked in. "What are they doing here?"

"They are my friends. This is Lily and Oliver."

"We both met Lily," said Amanda. "Please to meet you Oliver."

"So why are we all in the same place," asked Elisabeth?

"That is a question you should be asking yourself, Elisabeth." Everyone turned to where the voice came from. Tim walked out of the darkness.

Elisabeth said, "You, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here on business."

"What kind of business," asked Amanda?

"Relative business. More importantly, Relative Secrets."

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N. Please R&R. Here are the final questions of this story. What does Tim have to say? How will everyone react? Who gave Amanda and Elisabeth the passes? All this and more in the final chapter of Relative Secrets 2. The ending of the next chapter is not like the ending to Relative Secrets. It is a little more interesting. Should be posted in a few days. The last two words in this chapter Relative Secrets, are in there, so I could have the title spoken by someone. A lot of movies have someone say the title, or the subtitle.

Preview: The end of this story.


	20. Surprises Part 2

Chapter 18

Surprises Part 2

"What relative secrets," asked Elisabeth?

"Relative secrets about your past."

"Our past," asked Amanda?

"Yes. This will come as a little shocking. So I suggest that we sit down."

"Get on with it already," said Lily.

"Patients, Lily," said Hannah and Tim at the same time.

"As Lily, Oliver and Elisabeth know, I have been helping all three of you find your families."

"What about me," asked Amanda?

"You never asked."

"Then, why am I here."

"Because you are involved in this as well. Now please be quiet."

"Okay."

"I will start with Oliver, since he was the first to come with me. You may recall, Oliver that your parents told you had an older twin sister."

"That's right. So you found out who it is?"

"Yeah, I have."

"Can you hurry up, Tim, please," asked Hannah?

"I would go faster with fewer interruptions."

"Sorry, go on."

"Thank you. Also, you found out that you were adopted. Your parents had died in a car accident. I know where it happened?"

"Where?"

"In Chicago. I found another interesting fact out. Both you and your sister have two middle names."

"That is very interesting."

"I'd say," said Elisabeth.

"Why's that," aske Hannah?

"Because I have two middle names."

"So does that mean Elisabeth is my twin sister."

"Don't count your chickens just yet," said Amanda.

"Why's that," asked Oliver?

"I also have two middle names."

"So who is my twin," asked Oliver?

"I'm going through everyone's story before I reveal who is who's sibling."

"Now I go to Elisabeth. You were told that you had a twin sister."

"Right, but I later found out, that it might be a twin brother. What about my parents and sibling? I was told they died in a car accident."

"Interesting," said Amanda. "I was told my parents and sibling were killed in a car accident."

"Well," said Tim. "One of you was lied to, while the other was partially lied to. Now I am going to Lily. You found out less than a year ago that you had a twin sister that was older than you."

"That's right, my parents did. They never told me anything about her dying in a car accident."

"That is because your parents are really your parents."

"That's good to know."

"What about me," said Amanda?

"Since you didn't come to me, I only have what I picked up on these three."

"Oh."

"So tell us who is who's sibling," said Lily.

"I think you can figure it out amongst you four, with the information I gave you."

"I know who is who's sibling," said Hannah.

"You do," said Oliver?

"That is because I told her."

"I think I have it," said Elisabeth.

"Who is it then," asked Lily

"Write down each of our names in alphebetical order based on our first name, and see if something catches your eye." Lily wrote down each name.

"I don't see it."

"Look at the number of letters in each our names."  
"I see it now."

"What is it," asked Oliver and Amanda at the same time?

"How many letters are there in Oliver?"

"Five."

"How many letters are there in Amanda, Elisabeth, and Lily?"

"Six. Nine. Four."

"I got it," said Oliver. He turns to Tim, "May I say who is who?"

"Sure why not."

"Its me and Elisabeth and Lily and Amanda."

"Very good. I noticed the irony when I discovered who was who's sibling."

"Well," said Hannah. "Now that we are family. I feel like I can trust you with my secret." She pulls off her wig, "I'm Hannah Montana, me Miley Oken."  
"Wow," said Amanda and Elisabeth at the same time!

"Let me guess," said Amanda. "Lily is Lola."

"Yep," replied Lily! She and Amanda hug. Oliver and Elisabeth hug.

Miley went to the door and opened it up, "Will everyone come in here please." Alison, Mary, and Heidi and Jason." The four of them walked in. Elisabeth and Amanda nearly fainted when Jason walked in. "You four may remove your wigs." They did. Elisabeth and Amanda were shocked again.

"Why are you telling us this," asked Amanda?

"Because you are family," said Lily.

"I have one surprise for you," said Amanda.

"Oh, and what is that," asked Miley?  
"I'm not Amanda Albert?"

"What," said everyone in unison including Tim?

"There is no Amanda Albert, but I am related to Lily." She puts her hand on her head, "My real name is Jamie Albert," she said pulling off the wig.

"That is very interesting," said Miley. "A different way of having a secret identity."

"I know, who would have thought."

Then Lily said, "My water just broke. We need to go to the hospital." Everyone helped Lily out of the room, and into the limo. They arrived at the hospital, Lily was taken to the delivery room. Chris, Miley, and Jamie followed. Everyone else waited in the reception area.

Two hours later, Chris returned. "Our daughter just arrived. Do you want to go see her?"

"Why not." Everyone followed Chris back to a small room. Inside, Lily was holding a small baby girl.

"Her name is Abagail Hannah Stewart."

"Nice middle name," said Miley kissing her niece.

Two years later...

Elisabeth was walking through a graveyard in downtown Chicago. She was freezing due to the cold Chicago winter. She was looking for her parent's grave. Finally, she found it. She placed a rose on the gravestone. "I miss you mom and dad. So does Oliver. I wish you were here, to see us now."

As she turned around, a voice said, "Hello, Elisabeth." Elisabeth turned to see a man walk out of the darkness.

"Hello, Tim."

"My name is Tom. Tim is my identical twin brother. I have some information for you."

"Oh and what might that be?"

Back in Malibu...

Oliver and Miley were in the front room playing with Danielle and Victoria. "Pass da ball, mommie," little Victoria said. She did and the passed it to Oliver who passed it to Danielle.

"Pass it to your mom, Danielle," said Oliver. As she did, the doorbell rang. Oliver went and answered it. Elisabeth stood in the doorway. "Hey, sis. What brings you here?"

"We aren't twins Oliver."

"What, I thought you were my twin sister?"

"I am, but we aren't just twins. We are half a set of quadruplets."

"What?"

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you enjoyed. If you are curious about the twins crying in Chapter 17 whenever Amber and Ashley are mentioned, I got it from another Mel Brooks' film, Young Frankenstein. In the movie the horses go crazy when someone says, "Frau Bluecher." Hope you enjoyed the ending. I will make this story into a true trilogy, meaning it is continous, not just to write a good story. This has been fun. It will be awhile before I write the sequel. I want to write a few more different fanfictions before I do, at least one CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. I know Tim's brother is crazy. I originally thought Tim would show up, but I decided to make him have a twin brother just to fit the story. My next story will have an update to start it off. If you have any questions about Relative Secrets 1 & 2, put it in your reviews. If I have enough questions, I might include a FAQ's along with the update.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. I only own my OC's and my ideas. I also do not own Young Frankenstein, Mel Brooks does.

Go Mel Brooks!


End file.
